Fugaz Inspiration
by Hitomi Bane
Summary: Conjunto de OS escritos de forma fugaz y cuando la inspiración coopera. • Cap 4 Gruvia - Stivia Friendship • Era raro darse cuenta de que ya empezaba a pensar en ella de esa forma, pero era tan entretenida y amable que era fácil tomarle cariño. • —Algún día no voy a soltarte más — le prometió con un semblante decidido y se deleitó con otra radiante sonrisa en respuesta.
1. Capitulo 1 (Gruvia)

**Antes que nada, quiero avisar que si alguien desea información sobre mis actualizaciones, deje un mensaje en mi perfil.**

 **Ok dejando eso claro, debo decir que tenía esto escrito desde hace casi dos meses más o menos, no lo recuerdo exactamente -puede que sea menos tiempo XDD- sin embargo, lo publico hasta ahora porque he podido darme un tiempo para hacerlo, a pesar de que debería estar usando este tiempo para otras cosas más importantes.**

 **Pero bueno dejando las excusas, aclaro de una vez que esto será como un conjunto de OS, sí, parecido a "Tipos de abrazos" solo que aquí no hay una temática y no me limitaré al Gruvia, habrá muchos paring más, unos canon -Gruvia, y Gruvia y Gruvia (?)-, otros crack -Lyredy, StinLi, etc- hasta los shipps más crack -como el Gajuvia, Navia, Laxredy (LaxusxMeredy), Laxvis (LaxusxMavis), resumiendo, lo que se me ocurra vendrá a dar a este fic xDD**

 **Empezaré como de costumbre, con un Gruvia, sé que a varios no les gustarán los paring que pondré so intentaré poner en el summary y en el nombre del cap, el paring a desarrollar para que así decidan si quieren leer o no y no me reclamen después (?) XDD**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Este OS va dedicado a mis amadisimas chicas del Barrio.**

 ** _Ammi_ mi tituladora personal, la cual eligió el título de este OS**

 ** _Chachos_ mi inspiración, pues me da ideas cuando hablamos de cualquier tema random XD**

 **(Y porque necesita muchos ánimos y amorsh en estos momentos *corazón*)**

 ** _Jaiku_ mi consentidora, porque me da gashetitas y amorsh aunque haya tenido un día largo en la U **

* * *

.

 ** _Our time is a long conversation ~_**

.

* * *

.

La habitación era un completo caos, había ropa tirada por todas partes así como libros, papeles y algunas fotografías, tuvo que apartar el impulso de levantarse y poner todo en orden; una cosa era ordena el desastre de Gray en su cabaña compartida y otra diferente el asear el dormitorio de su departamento.

Eso no le gustaría.

Aún podía recordar el día que la sorprendió limpiando su baño, él intentó no mostrar su incomodidad y hasta le había agradecido su gesto pero pudo darse cuenta de que fingía para no lastimarla. Estaba también la vez que llevó varios abrigos suyos pensando en que era una buena idea dejar unos cuantos en su ropero por si llegaba a necesitarlos, Gray había palidecido al verla en la puerta con la ropa en las manos.

Se envolvió en las sábanas intentando apaciguar el malestar que aquellas memorias causaban en su interior, sin embargo, no entendía que diferencia había, ellos vivieron juntos durante meses, sabían cómo era la convivencia entre los dos y aun así el Fullbuster parecía aterrado por la idea.

Porque ahora era diferente, se recordó.

No estaban solos en un rincón apartado del gremio y sus amigos, ahora estaban en Magnolia a la vista de todo el mundo, era por eso que Gray parecía tan lejano en ese sentido. Y se odiaba un poco por ansiar más de lo que él le daba, después de todo su relación no era ningún secreto, ni tampoco lo era el hecho de que había noches en las que no volvía a Fairy Hills hasta el día siguiente en compañía del moreno.

Todos en el gremio fingían no notar esos detalles, al inicio no lograron ser suficientemente discretos pero cuando ella y Gray llegaron tomados de la mano les fue mucho más fácil; la vergüenza inicial cedió para convertirse en un ligero bochorno que ambos podían soportar.

Se acurrucó todavía más en la cama, intentando impregnarse de la calidez del moreno, esa que ocultaba del mundo pero no de ella, y entonces recordó la magia del ayer, esa que terminó muy temprano en la madrugada con la interrupción de Titania exigiendo la presencia de su novio.

Todo había sido un sueño, uno de esos que su mente creaba para aliviar el dolor y animar su corazón en tiempos pasados, cuando no era poseedora del amor del Fullbuster. Él la había invitado con una semana de anticipación, ambos sentados en el gremio cubiertos por el bullicio habitual, sonrojado y nervioso pronunció su invitación en medio de un relato que ella contaba con diversión — el cual perdió toda importancia en ese mero segundo —, parpadeó sorprendida intentando ordenar su mente, él frunció el ceño, no por molestia sino por extrañeza pero es que no podía imaginarse lo hermoso, esplendido y glorioso que era escucharlo pedirle aquello, porque ella era la que proponía salidas, actividades y compañia, cosa que nunca le molesto.

— ¿No quieres? — preguntó haciéndose el duro pero sabía que solo se protegía ante la posibilidad de una negativa.

Entonces asintió, con rapidez y energía, luego su cerebro despertó de su letargo permitiéndole formular una respuesta oral coherente que le sacó una sonrisa de esas que pocas veces surcaban la boca masculina.

Las ansias fueron insoportables, la carcomieron por dentro mientras la felicidad era exhalada por cada uno de los poros de su piel. No es que fuera su primera cita, habían tenido algunas anteriormente — varias propuestas no queriendo la cosa por parte de Gray —, pero esa era diferente, lo supo desde el preciso momento en que se lo pidió directamente — lo más directo que él podía —, por ello se esforzó por verse lo mejor posible, comprando un atuendo nuevo y desempolvando unos zapatos que había comprado para lucir ante alguien que no tenía cabida en su nueva vida.

Él llego puntual hasta su residencia, soportó la mirada de Erza y las demás chicas que compartían piso con ella; fue adorable verlo intentar no caer en los juegos de las féminas pero aún más encontrar su mirada embelesada al notar su presencia. Susurró su nombre al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo más intenso, las suyas hicieron lo propio al mirarlo por completo, era la perfección hecha hombre y estaba ahí por ella.

Se abrió paso y se colgó de su brazo con timidez, la pelirroja clamó al orden así que cada una se marchó, Scarlet hizo lo mismo no sin antes desearles suerte, solo Cana se quedó, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle mientras dejaba un pequeño regalo en su bolsa. Gritó abochornada y la castaña rió para marcharse en el acto, con una botella de alcohol en las manos. Gray no preguntó nada, fue como si se imaginara que era mejor no hacer interrogantes.

Se fueron casi al instante, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la primera parada, un teatro local donde se presentaba una famosa obra que ella había querido ver desde meses atrás, la historia era de amor pero contenía acción y suspenso. Ella sabía que él no era asiduo a esa clase de espectáculos pero hizo un esfuerzo y a pesar de llamar poderosamente la atención al desnudarse durante el segundo acto — tenía que reconocerle el esfuerzo hasta ese momento —, pudieron terminar de ver la obra completa.

Después fueron a cenar a un bonito restaurante que si bien no era glamuroso era agradable, ahí Gray puedo soltarse un poco, ya no se notaba incómodo ni fuera de lugar, sonreía y bromeaba con ella, haciéndola reír y suspirar enamorada aún más de él.

Pero lo mejor fue el final, salieron del restaurante y caminaron por las calles de su hermosa ciudad, el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado lo que hizo que las estrellas brillaran con más intensidad. Él la guió todo el camino, con su mano gentilmente enlazada a la suya; ella no preguntó hacia donde iban porque no necesitaba saberlo, ella iría donde fuera mientras estuviese a su lado.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la parte boscosa de la ciudad, el Fullbuster necesitó un minuto para orientarse pues según le dijo hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al lugar al que quería llevarla, le dio todo el tiempo que hizo falta y cuando estuvo listo volvió a guiarla. Subieron una pequeña pendiente y se encontró con un hermosos paisaje, el bosque se extendía frente a los dos, más adelante las luces del pueblo parecían el reflejo de las estrellas del firmamento, la panorámica le robó el aliento.

— ¿Te gusta?

La pregunta hizo que volviera a mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y la mirada brillante, iluminado por la luz lunar solo pudo verse todavía más atractivo.

— Es hermoso.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Gray se vio preocupado al no tener una chaqueta que ofrecerle para no arruinar su vestido pero lo tranquilizó apremiándolo a que tomara asiento a su lado. Estuvieron ahí abrazados mirando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, sumergidos en un silencio armonioso y cómodo, había recargado su cabeza en el hombro masculino para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón, él la aferró más hacia sí mientras sus dedos juguetearon con un mechón de cabello rebelde.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí ni tampoco quien fue el que sugirió regresar, solo estaba consciente de que al darse cuenta estaban en su departamento besándose como si no hubiera un mañana y entre besos Gray le pidió que se quedara. Durmieron abrazados como las miles de veces anteriores, sabía que el resto del gremio tenía una idea equivocada sobre el qué pasaba las noches que ella dormía ahí, nunca le habían preguntado directamente así que no les reveló el hecho de que solo dormían abrazados, temerosos de que todo fuera solo un terrible sueño provocado por la fatalidad de sus muertes.

Y no es que no desearan dejarse llevar por la pasión que ardía entre los dos pero no sentían que fuera el momento adecuado, ni ella ni él tenían prisa por entregarse el uno al otro, para ellos ese paso tardaría en llegar pero cuando lo hicieran sería porque él podría decir 'te amo' en voz alta y porque ella podría arrojarse a sus brazos sin temer que se apartara como antaño.

Se levantó de la cama con desgano, deseaba quedarse hasta que Gray volviera pero sabía que a tales horas del día sus compañeros estarían enterados de su ausencia y al quedarse les daría una idea equivocada sobre todo lo acontecido.

Con esa determinación se vistió, no se molestó en arreglase más de lo necesario, tenía que regresar a Fairy Hills de todos modos. Salió del lugar y se dirigió hasta su dormitorio, al llegar se alivió al notar la ausencia de todas las féminas, entró a su habitación y se despojó del pesado abrigo que se había puesto para ocultar el elegante vestido de noche que llevaba, después se quitó el mismo así como el resto de su ropa, quería darse una ducha y así lo hizo. Al salir buscó en su armario uno de sus tantos atuendos habituales y se vistió sin más demora.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió directamente a Fairy Tail, tenía ganas de pasar un rato con Gajeel pues sentía, había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se vieron, lo cual no era algo novedoso pero siempre lo consideró su mejor amigo por lo que tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado. Al entrar al recinto lo buscó con la mirada, no fue difícil encontrarlo puesto que el dragon slayer de hierro tenía la manía de sentarse en las mesas más arrinconadas del gremio; al inicio empezó como una manera de mantener la distancia entre él y el resto de los miembros pero ahora era una simple costumbre.

Avanzó hasta su mesa con tranquilidad, había temido atraer miradas indiscretas pero solo recibió las de costumbre, excepto quizá por la de Mirajane pero se ocupó tan pronto que no pudo decir nada. Saludó al moreno como siempre y él le respondió con un chasqueó de lengua que podía ser interpretado como un escueto 'hola', después saludó del mismo modo a su exceed, Lily le contestó con educación, se sentó a su lado y Gajeel tragó el tornillo que había estado mordisqueando antes de su llegada, entonces le reclamó su tardanza. Normalmente era de las primeras en llegar al gremio, claro que eso fue antes de comenzar a pasar las noches con Gray, se disculpó pero no le explicó el motivo de su retraso, no era algo que su amigo necesitara saber y además tampoco le importaría.

Sin previo aviso el moreno le puso un papel en el rostro, al tomarlo y leerlo supo porque de su molestia.

— Juvia va.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer salvo esperar a que Gray regresara, sin embargo, debido a su súbita partida no tenía idea de cuánto iba a tardar, podrían ser horas, días o incluso semanas si tomaba en cuenta el tipo de misiones que su equipo solía tomar. Y por si fuera poco le había prometido no detener sus trabajos por esperarle.

El Redfox la apuro para salir, no solo a ella sino a su inseparable exceed que se había mantenido al margen de su conversación. La misión era en un pueblo cercano, a una hora de Magnolia en tren, ella y Lily tuvieron que arrastrar al dragon slayer dentro del transporte para que no huyera.

El viaje se sintió corto a pesar de las decenas de veces que tuvo que ayudar a su amigo con sus mareos, cuando llegaron a su destino la condición de Gajeel mejoro casi al instante, se pusieron manos a la obra tan solo al poner un pie fuera de la estación. Tenían que encargarse de reubicar a un grupo de animales salvajes pues comenzaron a causar problemas a los lugareños.

Atraparlos no fue complicado, no cuando podía crear múltiples prisiones de agua, por lo que solo les ocupó tiempo preparar un nuevo hábitat para ellos, después de todo no podían simplemente abandonarlos a su suerte.

Terminaron casi al atardecer, los tres cansados y llenos de tierra volvieron hasta el pueblo para recibir la recompensa, ahí fueron recibidos por las autoridades locales quienes les ofrecieron un festín y un baño a lo cual el Redfox se negó duramente. Ella intentó suavizar la negativa alegando que tenían que marchar a otro trabajo, el pretexto apaciguó un poco el disgusto del alcalde pero sabía que si llegaban a volver no serían tan bien recibidos.

Se marcharon luego de conseguir un poco de comida para el camino, kiwis para Lily y algo más copioso para ella, Gajeel cayó indispuesto apenas puso un pie en el tren así que no probó bocado.

El viaje de vuelta se sintió mucho más largo y no lo pensó por la hora, el ajetreo del transporte o a la indisposición del moreno, fue más bien por el cielo nublado que los atrapó a medio camino. Ella no era la causante y desde que estaba en Fairy Tail dejó de preocuparse por la lluvia pero eso no evitaba la melancolía ni las ansias que esta le provocaban. La silenciosa compañía del exceed impidió que se carcomiera por dentro y se lo agradeció contándole un par de anécdotas de ella y Gajeel durante sus días en Phantom Lord.

La lluvia se desató en cuanto llegaron a Magnolia, casi parecía que había aguardado hasta ese momento, los tres se refugiaron bajo el techo de una librería cercana. El dragon slayer aun no se reponía del todo y aunque Lily podría cargarlo casi sin dificultad decidieron esperar, sorprendentemente el moreno estuvo en condiciones de caminar pocos minutos después. Una vez repuesto los instó a continuar su camino, pues él no tenía problemas con 'la estúpida lluvia' luego de haber hecho tantas misiones bajo la suya y a ella por obvias razones tampoco le causaba inconveniente, quiso abogar por el exceed pero este le aseguró que podría resistir la travesía.

Avanzaron por las calles medio desiertas, Gajeel iba en medio, ella a su derecha y Lily a su izquierda, si alguien los mirara seguramente creería que eran un trío muy extraño pero lo cierto es que andar a su lado le resultaba de lo más natural.

Cuando llegaron al gremio lo encontraron silencioso, lo cual causo una preocupación inmediata, sintió como el moreno se tensaba a su lado, nadie pareció notarlos y no detuvieron los susurros hasta que los miembros del equipo más desastroso posaron sus ojos en ellos.

— Juvia. — El tono con el que Lucy dijo su nombre le provocó un palpito, no lo había escuchado desde tiempo atrás, cuando se quedaba quieta mirando la espalda de Gray alejarse mientras deseaba que alguno de sus esfuerzos fuera suficiente para llegar hasta su corazón.

— ¿Paso algo, coneja? — aquella pregunta no salió de su boca sino de la de su mejor amigo.

La rubia no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza, era como si no estuviera segura de hablar, Erza se levantó para relevar a la maga espiritual, tenía una postura sosegada como siempre pero aquello no se reflejaba en su mirada.

— Gray...

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo como un rayo, poniéndola alerta y amenazando con arrojarla a la desesperación ya conocida.

— ¿Le paso algo a Gray-sama? — no detuvo ni intentó ocultar su sentir, no podía.

— Él... — contuvo sus manos para no afianzarse de los hombros de la Scarlet e instarla a hablar — se veía extraño hoy.

— Eso no es una novedad, Erza — Gajeel se cruzó de brazos, tampoco parecía poder seguir siendo paciente.

— Me refiero a que estaba muy distraído — aclaró la pelirroja — algo ensimismado y yo quería saber... — su mirada castaña volvió hasta ella — si habían tenido algún problema.

El miedo se convirtió en confusión, entendía el porqué Erza estaba interesada en lo ocurrido entre los dos pero lo cierto es que no habían tenido problema alguno, es más, podía asegurar que iban mejor que nunca.

— Juvia y Gray-sama no han tenido ningún inconveniente — dijo por fin aunque eso no pareció aliviar a Titania.

— No entiendo porqué esta así — confesó de pronto — si las cosas van bien entre ustedes no se que más podría ser.

— Juvia irá a hablar con él — no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta no averiguar lo que le ocurría.

— Dejémoslo un rato solo — Erza lució segura de su decisión — quizá necesite un poco de espacio.

Deseó poder replicarle pero era obvio que no iba a convencerla de lo contrario, así que solo suspiro. La pelirroja volvió a su mesa dejándola con sus cavilaciones; se preguntó si estaría bien, ella no quería dejar a Gray solo pero la Scarlet lo conocía bien.

— Ve — Gajeel la golpeó en la espalda con un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué?

— Ve con el stripper — repitió esta vez más fuerte aunque solo lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. Bufó al ver que no se movía — si estas preocupada tienes que ir.

— Pero Erza-san dijo...

— Ella no es su jodida novia — masculló enojado — tu sí.

— Pero Erza-san lo conoce desde que eran niños y Juvia...

— De verdad eres estúpida — ahora se veía más molesto — tu también lo conoces.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar, ella no tenía tanto tiempo conociendo a Gray pero habían compartido muchos momentos juntos, experiencias que ahora la dejaban verlo de una mejor manera. Sabía que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba confundido, cansado o fastidiado, sabía que no le gustaba el té ni el calor, tampoco tenía gusto por la monotonía ni la rutina, sabía que Gray no solo entrenaba su cuerpo y magia sino también su mente creativa, adoraba la acción y la comedia aunque no le disgustaba el drama ni el romance a menos que fueran excesivos.

Prefería los colores oscuros y la ropa de invierno aunque fuera inmune al frío, prefería los bosques en vez de la playa, le gustaba jugar con la nieve y hacer muñecos de nieve, le gustaba el alcohol mas no lo consumía con frecuencia, no se emborrachaba fácilmente y odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar — en especial a ella según le había confesado el mismo día que le pidió ser su novia —.

Gajeel tenía razón, pensó.

— Juvia lo hará — dijo decidida, le dio una sonrisa confiada la cual el moreno regresó.

Entonces dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al hogar del Fullbuster, se olvidó de su sentir bajo la lluvia, se olvidó de usar su magia para evitar mojarse y olvidó pensar que hacer para convencerlo de hablar.

Se detuvo en cuanto estuvo frente a su puerta, su respiración agitada se perdía ante el sonido de las gotas al caer, su brazo se alzó para llamar pero se quedó quieto a medio camino. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar qué es lo que pasaría si Erza tenía razón, Gray tal vez si necesitaba estar solo por algún motivo; si lo contrariaba él podría pensar que era molesta.

Sin poder decidirse se quedó ahí parada, la lluvia se hizo más intensa, como si su frustración la alimentara como antaño, lo cual no era así. La puerta se abrió suavemente dejando ver a Gray, su rostro se notaba tenso a pesar de que no tenía una expresión de molestia, fastidio o cansancio, no obstante, sus ojos dejaban ver contrariedad y algo de temor.

— Entra — su voz fue un susurro suave que la hizo obedecer casi sin pensar.

Él la dejo pasar y cerró la puerta, luego desapareció por el pasillo hasta volver con una toalla grande y se la dio.

— Estas empapada.

El que lo dijera en voz alta hizo que tomara consciencia del frío que su condición le provocaba, se envolvió el cuerpo con la toalla pero eso no logró calentarla lo suficiente.

— Ve a bañarte — el moreno pareció suspirar cansino, como si permitirle aquello fuera un suplicio.

— No es necesario, Juvia puede...

— Estas temblando — replicó con el ceño fruncido — necesitas bañarte.

Cohibida por su reacción no pudo negarse, avanzó por el pasillo en dirección al baño, sintió la penetrante mirada del moreno en su espalda y se sonrojo. No era la primera vez que la miraba de ese modo, ya habían sido varias veces en las que — entre besos apasionados — la observó con tanta intensidad. Abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa, debido al frío y los nervios.

— Tomate tu tiempo — sintió su respiración en su oreja, lo que la hizo girarse abruptamente, él estaba lejos de ella para su desilusión — te conseguiré algo de ropa — le avisó y sin agregar algo más se marchó de regreso a su dormitorio.

¿Acaso se lo había imaginado?, se llevó una mano a su oreja izquierda, como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar una pista que se lo aclarara. No fue así.

Cerró la puerta para despojarse de la ropa mojada, su falda escurría e incluso su ropa interior estaba húmeda. Dejo todo sobre el lavamanos, cuando saliera de la ducha intentaría secar algo. El agua caliente fue un aliciente para su cuerpo y su espíritu, era como si hubiera despertado de un letargo.

— Juvia aquí está la ropa — escuchó la voz de Gray dentro del baño, lo más probable es que hubiera olvidado poner el seguro a la puerta.

Estaban separados solo por la delgada cortina de la ducha, ella podría vislumbrar su borrosa silueta lo cual significaba que él podría hacer lo mismo. Empero, solo salió sin siquiera pensar en mirarla.

Eso es porque Gray-sama no es un pervertido, se dijo a sí misma.

La respetaba demasiado como para espiarla en el baño, aun cuando sabía que sería incapaz de molestarse por ello. Terminó por lavarse y se secó a consciencia, se enredó en la toalla para cubrirse y salió cuidadosamente de la ducha, miró lo que Gray dejo para ella. Unos pantalones cortos de algodón que eran suyos y había creído, seguían en el fondo de su armario; una camisa color lila que si solía usar pero no demasiado así como también un sostén y bragas limpias. Eso último la sorprendió.

¿Cómo es que Gray tenía su ropa interior?

Estaba segura de que no había dejado nunca parte de su guardarropa, no sabiendo que detestaba la idea. Debería preguntarle, pensó. A pesar de que pudiera sonar malagradecida y ya de paso podría preguntarle si le ocurría algo — pues se supone era el propósito inicial de su visita—.

Se vistió sin prisas y se secó el cabello antes de salir, no sin antes encargarse de su ropa mojada. Tímidamente avanzó por el pasillo una vez más, no había ruido además del de la lluvia del exterior, miro en el dormitorio y Gray no estaba ahí, así que continuó hasta la sala pero también estaba vacía, el único lugar que quedaba era la cocina. Él estaba ahí, dándole la espalda, su ropa había desaparecido por lo que solo vestía uno de sus tantos bóxers, lo cual no era extraño para ella, menos luego de vivir juntos.

— ¿Quieres café? — el ofrecimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos, el Fullbuster estaba mirándola mientras sostenía una taza de la misma bebida.

— S-si — se apuró a contestar — a Juvia le encantaría.

El moreno volvió a darle la espalda para sacar otra taza de su alacena, luego vertió el caliente líquido dentro y se giro para dársela. Tomó la taza notando el calor irradiando de esta, era reconfortante sentirlo en las palmas de sus manos. Levantó la mirada hacia Gray, quien miraba la lluvia por la ventana.

— Gray-sama — le llamó suavemente, atrayendo su atención — ¿estás bien?

Ahora entendía las preocupaciones de Lucy y Erza, se veía preocupado y ensimismado, casi no le había dicho nada y aunque normalmente no era hablador, sus conversaciones solían ser más largas.

— Está lloviendo — dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la ventana — creí que te había lastimado otra vez.

— ¡Esta lluvia no es por Juvia! — le aclaró con demasiado ahínco — Gray-sama no tiene de que preocuparse.

— Me fui — insistió y al ver su desconcierto aclaró — esta mañana.

— Juvia escuchó la voz de Erza-san — había hecho mucho escándalo — por eso sabía que se iban de misión — sonrió sonrojada — además Gray-sama le dejo una nota a Juvia.

La había visto antes de marcharse a Fairy Hills, eso levantó su ánimo. Gray también se sonrojó, lo cual le dijo que era algo que nunca había hecho.

— Erza no me dio tiempo de dejarla en un buen lugar — explicó atropelladamente — tampoco me dio tiempo de avisarte.

Eso se debía a que la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Gray tampoco se lo mencionó y ella no se levantó de la cama hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose, entonces ya era tarde.

— Por eso no fue culpa de Gray-sama — dejo la taza intacta sobre la encimera y se acercó a él — Juvia no está triste, al contrario, está feliz de que Gray-sama haya regresado tan rápido.

Le sonrió ampliamente y alargó su mano hasta su mejilla, era inusual que se sintiera culpable por cosas tan pequeñas y también era inusual que lo exteriorizara tan fácilmente.

— Entonces... — tomó su mano y la alejo de su rostro mas no la soltó — ¿todo bien?

Su voz era normal, casi serena.

— Sí Gray-sama.

Él pareció suspirar más tranquilo y ella se sintió de la misma manera, aunado a eso tenía la satisfacción de haber estado en lo correcto.

— Gray-sama — había recordado otra cosa que quería preguntarle — ¿por qué tenía ropa de Juvia aquí? — él se puso rígido de pronto — ¿Juvia la olvido en algún momento?

Su semblante cambió, ya no la miraba y empezaba a lucir nervioso.

— Bueno... Erza... — titubeó — Erza me la dio.

No pudo evitar mal pensar aquello ¿acaso la Scarlet intentaba sabotear su relación?

— No pienses tonterías — advirtió — como te has estado quedando aquí creyó que era buena idea que tuvieras un cambio de ropa por si algo como lo de hoy pasaba.

— Ah... — eso tenía sentido admitió — aunque la ropa interior de Juvia... — ni siquiera logró terminar la frase pues ya se sentía desmayar.

No es que la confianza que tenía con Erza fuera insuficiente pero el hecho de que ella hubiera hurgado en su ropa para dársela a Gray, le avergonzaba. El Fullbuster también estaba sonrojado.

— ¡Eso fue obra de Cana! — se excusó apenado.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesar la información, la implicación de la Alberona no sonaba extraña, de hecho tenía la costumbre de irrumpir en su dormitorio aún cuando no se encontraba ahí, todo para buscar bebidas que no tenía y husmear entre sus pertenencias si estaba lo suficientemente ebria o aburrida. De igual modo el intercambio resultaba incómodo y vergonzoso pero el que Gray hubiera guardado esa muda de ropa para ella quería decir que no le molestaba del todo tener algo suyo en su armario.

— Gray-sama fue muy amable por guardar esto para Juvia — era un pequeño paso pero estaba segura de que era el inicio para lo que deseaba — de todos modos Juvia le pide disculpas por los problemas que le ha causado.

Él negó de inmediato mientras sonreía pero igual siguió hablando.

— Juvia sabe que a Gray-sama le incomoda tener cosas suyas en su casa...

— ¡Hey! eso no es verdad — la interrumpió, esta vez más contundente — no me importa tener tus cosas aquí — comenzó a decir — de hecho — el rojo volvió a colorear su rostro — me gusta abrir el armario y ver tu ropa colgada junto a la mía.

Aquella revelación fue como un temblor y tuvo que sostenerse de la estufa para no caer, balbuceó frases incoherentes, pero es que no podía creerlo, durante meses se había martirizado al pensar que él no la quería cerca y ahora le decía que era todo lo contrario.

— Juvia creyó... — tragó duro era difícil hablar sin haberse recuperado del todo de la impresión — es decir, Gray-sama te veías muy incomodo cuando encontraste a Juvia limpiando el baño y la vez que trajo sus abrigos aquí.

El Fullbuster se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano en la espalda, alzó la vista casi por inercia y lo miró directamente a los ojos grises, estaba sonriéndole con calidez.

— No fue incomodidad precisamente — comenzó a hablar — es solo que, — rehuyó de su mirada por un momento y luego suspiro — tú siempre terminas limpiando mi desorden y eso no habla bien de mí — se rascó la nuca avergonzado — y respecto a los abrigos solo me sorprendiste, yo había estado recordando el cómo era vivir contigo y de pronto apareciste en mi puerta con toda esa ropa.

— ¿Fue demasiado pronto? — preguntó espantada — Juvia sabía que debió haber esperado unos días pero es que...

— Ya te dije que estaba bien — la tranquilizó de inmediato — no me molesta en absoluto guardar tus cosas aquí.

Sintió como la paz la envolvía y la felicidad se impregnaba en su espíritu, se había martirizado sin razón, ahora sabía que Gray no rehuía de la idea de volver a vivir juntos sino más bien al contrario, era de su agrado y al igual que ella echaba de menos los días en su compañía.

— ¡Gray-sama!

No logró evitarlo más y se echó a sus brazos, intentaba que sus lágrimas de alivio no escaparan de sus ojos, no quería que él pensará que la había dañado de algún modo, suficiente fue con lo pasado, Gray comenzó a acariciar con pereza su espalda mientras la envolvía en un abrazo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a consolarla, su nerviosismo se marchó y solo quedaba un ligero malestar.

— Oye Juvia, deja de llorar — pidió sin dejar de deslizar su palma en su espalda.

Se separó de él y limpió sus lágrimas, le sonrió para decirle que ya todo estaba bien, él sonrió también, aliviado de que su llanto no hubiera durado demasiado.

— Parece que no va a dejar de llover en un rato — dijo mirando las gotas chocar contra el vidrio de la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Llevó su mirada hacia el mismo lugar y en efecto, la lluvia parecía no querer dar tregua, seguía arremetiendo con fuerza.

— Juvia cree que no.

Volvieron a tomar sus tazas de café y regresaron a la pequeña sala del Fullbuster, se sentaron juntos en el sillón y se acurrucaron con una manta en las piernas, hablaron un poco, sobre la misión de él y la de ella, también trataron otros temas que derivaron en risas y palabras profundas que solo podían expresar en compañia del otro. El tiempo dejo de ser un factor importante, ninguno pensó en cuanto había pasado desde que se sentaron, tampoco se preocuparon en verificar si la lluvia había parado o no.

Momentos como ese llenaban de amor su corazón, aliviaban además el dolor de la experiencia anterior, esa en la que él terminó desapareciendo; ahora sabía que aquello no iba a volver a ocurrir porque Gray valoraba el lazo entre los dos así como el amor y cariño que le tenía.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Sin darse cuenta había permanecido callada y ausente al dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, ahora el moreno la veía con curiosidad y una sonrisilla que solo ponía al verla en tales circunstancias, al parecer le daba gracia que aún ahora siguiera perdiéndose entre fantasías.

— Juvia solo pensaba — bajó su mirada hasta la vacía taza en sus manos — en cuanto había echado de menos estos momentos con Gray-sama.

Él pareció no sorprenderse ante sus palabras, sin embargo, no contestó nada simplemente se levantó para recoger sus tasas y llevarlas a la cocina, ella lo siguió con la mirada preguntándose si había dicho algo demasiado vergonzoso, usualmente ese era el único motivo que lo llevaba a huir — al menos desde el inicio de su noviazgo—.

Al regresar volvió a tomar asiento a su lado pero esta vez la rodeó con un brazo y le hizo colocar sus piernas sobre las suyas, se sonrojó ante la cercanía y el contacto tan delicado pero íntimo, él no solía incentivar ese tipo de actos.

— Yo también he estado pensando estos días — habló con cuidado sin mirarla directamente — entonces me puse a recordar esos meses que vivimos juntos — confesó, ella tenía ganas de hablar pero ahora sabía que tenía algo importante que decir por lo que tenía que aguardar a que terminara de hablar. — También echo de menos tu compañía y pensé que, si tú no tienes problema, sería agradable volver a tenerte a mi lado aquí.

Sus manos fueron directas a cubrir su boca para silenciar la sorpresa que aquello le causó, sintió sus ojos humedecerse debido a las lágrimas de felicidad que se agolpaban sin piedad en sus ojos, queriendo salir cual río.

— Sé que este lugar es pequeño pero creo que podría ser suficiente para los dos — comenzó a decir, se veía nervioso y ansioso por que dijera algo — pero está bien si no quieres, es decir, sé que no soy ordenado y siempre tienes que ir tras de mí pero...

No pudo soportarlo más y aquellos ríos se formaron en sus mejillas, corriendo desde sus ojos, cuando la mirada de él reparó en ella, comenzó a intentar calmarla como sabía pero su llanto de felicidad no menguaba.

— Hey, Juvia...

— Juvia lo siente — se disculpó y trató de limpiar las lágrimas — pero Juvia está muy feliz.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — preguntó confundido, ella no se lo reprocharía, porque sabía que todavía faltaba tiempo para que terminaran por conocerse totalmente.

— Sí Gray-sama.

Y se arrojó nuevamente a sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que ambos querían cerciorarse de que el otro fuera real y asegurarse de que no fuera a escapar.

— Hoy, quédate — pidió en cuanto se separaron.

— Juvia no tenía planeado marcharse.

No había planeado marcharse desde el día en que sus destinos se cruzaron, aún cuando su permanencia había sido dura y dolorosa, porque sabía que aunque ella estuviera herida, Gray era el que sentía más dolor. Ahora ambos debían caminar hacia el futuro, uno que pintaba alegre pero que no iba a estar libre de obstáculos a superar, no obstante, estaba segura que lo lograrían juntos porque su amor solo crecía día con día, volviéndose una fuerza mayor que jamás podría ser superada, ni siquiera por la muerte.

Terminaron el día acostados en la misma cama en la que habían amanecido, arropados entre sábanas y calidez de alma, soñando en aquel futuro que les esperaba.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **¿Notaron que esta vez no hice ningún cambio de escena? yo apenas lo noté ahora que edito esto para publicar XDD en fin, sé que me alargue mucho y hay cosas que quizá podrían eliminarse del fic y quedaría bien de igual modo, la razón por la que no lo hice fue porque me encantó como quedó el OS, al inicio solo quería escribir sobre la idea de Gray y Juvia volviendo a vivir juntos, lo cual cambió a una Juvia pensando que Gray no quería volver a vivir con ella y al final salió toda una reflexión sobre la relación entre los dos y un paso más en la misma.**

 **No sé si les gustará tanto como a mí pero espero que aunque sea les entretenga un rato pues más que nada escribí esto para mí y si lo publico es para -intentar- al menos alegrarle aunque sea un poco el día a alguien.**

 **En fin, basta de cursilerías y sentimentalismos.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo -o quizás no XDD-**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**

 **P.D. Si se preguntan porque el título está en espanglish es porque me gusto como sonaba XDD**


	2. Capitulo 2 (Lyredy)

Debo decir que tenía esto escrito desde hace casi dos meses más o menos, no lo recuerdo exactamente -puede que sea más o menos tiempo XDD- sin embargo, lo publico hasta ahora porque he podido darme un tiempo para hacerlo, y antes de que terminen las vacaciones de navidad o antes de que se descomponga mi laptop again :'v

.

* * *

.

 **Este OS va dedicado a mis amadisimas chicas del Barrio.**

 **Ammi mi tituladora personal, la cual eligió el título de este OS**

 **Chachos mi inspiración, pues me da ideas cuando hablamos de cualquier tema random XD**

 **Jaiku mi consentidora, porque me da gashetitas y amorsh aunque haya tenido un día largo en la U**

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **~ Aclaraciones y/o Advertencias ~**

 **• UA**

 **•OoC (?)**

 **• Paring crack (Lyredy - Aka Lyon x Meredy)-leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están-**

.

* * *

.

 _ **draw me like one of your french girls**_

.

* * *

.

Revisó todo por última vez, Meredy estaba a punto de llegar y debía alcanzar la perfección. Hacía tres meses que no se veían puesto que ella había aceptado un trabajo en Magnolia, Juvia la recomendó y debido a su noble corazón, su amada correspondió de inmediato a su confianza. Claro que primero pidió su opinión, la cual fue un rotundo sí, él quería que ella fuera exitosa pues sabía lo inteligente y capaz que era así que no había podido retenerla aun cuando la extrañaría.

Pero el tiempo se fue volando y su novia llegaría muy pronto, le había llamado para comunicarle que le asignaron un chofer para llevarla del aeropuerto a su departamento por lo que no tenía que ir por ella, eso no le agradó demasiado pero como siempre sucedía, Meredy terminó por convencerlo. Así que se enfocó en organizar una bienvenida digna de ella, una cena preparada por él mismo, velas, música romántica y vino blanco — el preferido de su querida —.

El timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada tan ansiada, se dirigió a abrir casi corriendo hasta la entrada, nada más girar la perilla la chica abrió la puerta bruscamente y se echó a sus brazos, el gesto lo sorprendió pero de inmediato rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

— ¡Lyon! — le llamó emocionada sin soltarle ni un poco.

— Te extrañe.

La chica se separó solo un poco para verle el rostro, tenía una sonrisa adorable y la mirada brillante de anhelo.

— Yo también te extrañe.

Y entonces le dio un beso, no se resistió ni un poco, acarició lenta y profundamente su boca, era tan dulce como recordaba y él había extrañado su sabor. Al separarse se sonrieron, él cargó la maleta de su novia y la llevó hasta su habitación mientras Meredy colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

— ¿Ya han terminado las remodelaciones?

Antes de marcharse, ambos habían acordado hacer varias modificaciones a su apartamento, aprovechando su ausencia se llevaron a cabo todas y cada una, era de esperarse que Meredy preguntase por ello.

— La cocina, el baño y mi estudio ya están terminados — le informó — a la terraza solo le faltan las plantas que aún no elijes.

Regresó hasta la sala donde la fémina se encontraba sentada, con los pies descalzos sobre el sofá.

— Uhm no he pensando que flores escoger — dijo una vez se reunió con ella.

— Acabas de regresar, no te apures.

Él no gustaba de presionarla además de que no era de vital importancia que la terraza estuviera terminada en un periodo corto de tiempo. Meredy recargó su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazó para quedar más cómodos.

— ¿Ya has trabajado en tu nuevo estudio?

Su novia era la mayor fan de su arte, al inicio se había especializado en esculturas pero luego de ir a la universidad había tomado afición el dibujo y la pintura, ahora tenía la costumbre de bosquejar en papel sus esculturas antes de llevarlas al hielo o cualquier otro material en que trabajaría.

— Solo he hecho un par de bosquejos — dijo — creo que mi inspiración se fue contigo, mi musa.

Meredy soltó una risita que a él se le antojaba tierna y risueña, tenía el encanto de una niña pero cautivaba como la de una mujer.

— Muéstrame tus dibujos — le pidió — además quiero ver como quedo todo.

Le hizo un gesto de lo más irresistible así que terminó por acceder a pesar de que él hubiera preferido quedarse en el sillón o pasar a cenar. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar casi al final y giraron a la derecha, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y le cedió el paso a su novia.

El estudio era amplio y completamente blanco, de ese modo aprovechaba la luz de los ventanales, tenía dos mesas fijas, una de aluminio y otra de madera, además de una tercera que era móvil en la cual dejaba las herramientas para cada trabajo. En la esquina inferior derecha tenía una pequeña área con una pequeña mesa de centro y un sofá dual, aquella era mayormente usada por la fémina de cabellos rosáceos pues en ocasiones se sentaba ahí para mirarlo trabajar, otras se sentaban ambos y tomaban una pequeña merienda.

— ¿Qué opinas? — le preguntó en cuanto ella terminó de recorrer el estudio.

— Me encanta — le sonrió por sobre el hombro — creo que te sentirás aun más cómodo al trabajar.

También lo sentía así, la decoración y la distribución habían sido obra del contratista pero debía de admitir que logró plasmar todos sus gustos y solventar todas sus necesidades.

— Ahora enséñame lo que has dibujado.

Negó ligeramente mientras sonreía, no cabía duda de que Meredy era entusiasta y lo animaba demasiado, no obstante, se dirigió a su archivador para buscar sus trabajos.

— Mientras tanto platícame como estuvo tu vuelo.

Aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle pues con todo no había tenido oportunidad y quería estar al tanto de cómo le había ido.

— Estuvo bien, realmente fue un viaje tranquilo, incluso de ida.

— Me alegra mucho, Med.

Habló con sinceridad, su vista dio con la carpeta donde había guardado los bosquejos y la sacó del cajón, la dejó sobre la mesa de aluminio y comenzó a revisar el contenido para dar con las últimas hojas. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba se giró hacia su novia y entonces las hojas cayeron al suelo mientras él tragaba duro.

— Píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas.

El sensual tono de su voz no hizo más que aumentar su excitación, Meredy estaba recostada sobre el mullido sofá con el cabello esparcido sobre el descansabrazos pero eso no era lo que lo había encendido tan abruptamente sino el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda, salvo un pequeño collar que él le había regalado en su más reciente aniversario.

— ¿Meredy?

No sabía realmente como reaccionar, estaba confundido pero a la vez quería abalanzarse sobre ella y es que por el dios serena, su novia era la mujer más sexy y deseable del mundo.

— Oh vamos, tu dijiste que era tu musa — se quejó haciendo un mohín.

— Lo eres — aseguró — solo me has sorprendido.

Y vaya sorpresa, no se había imaginado que ella quisiese intimar luego de un viaje de tres horas, hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y sacudió un poco la cabeza, eso no tenía importancia ahora. Avanzó hasta llegar a su lado sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, las manos femeninas recorrieron con suavidad su cuello, pechos y abdomen; era demasiado erótico ver a su novia tocarse de esa forma.

Se inclinó dispuesto a besarla pero esas mismas manos lo apartaron sin dudar, confuso buscó su mirada y Meredy sonrió casi malvada.

— Quiero que me pintes.

Se contuvo para no gemir de inconformidad, era una tortura lo que le estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo pretendía que se concentrara si ella lo tentaba de esa manera?

— ¿Realmente hablas enserio? — se quejó, él no era mucho de reclamos pero joder que era hombre y tenía instintos que atender — ¿no me dejaras tocarte hasta que pinte?

— Dejaré que te quedes con el cuadro — dijo como si eso fuera una especie de premio — y luego terminaremos esto en el dormitorio.

Aquello si era un premio, todavía medio disgustado se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de sus materiales, de tanto en tanto miraba a su novia por sobre el hombro, ella tenía la vista enfocada en él y mantenía su postura pero el brillo de sus ojos prometía una pasión arrolladora; y él quería hundirse en ella tan pronto como fuera posible. Por ello decidió no hacer una pintura como tal, la dibujaría y eso sería todo, no podría aguantar todo el proceso de hacer lo primero; una vez tuvo todo a la mano, ordenó sus herramientas sobre la mesa móvil y la acomodó a poca distancia del sofá, después tomó su silla y la situó justo frente a la fémina.

— Voy a comenzar así que intenta no moverte demasiado, cariño.

Meredy asintió y adoptó una pose relajada pero provocativa, luego se mantuvo quieta. Él tomó aire y comenzó a trazar la silueta femenina, luego siguió con el sillón. Una vez listo comenzó a detallar el rostro de su novia, no era la primera vez que la pintaba así que conocía muy bien sus rasgos, su cabello tampoco era nuevo para él así que no le causo trabajo, el verdadero calvario inició cuando tuvo que iniciar con sus pechos.

Su miembro ya estaba duro y el que tuviera que mirar con detalle aquella parte de la anatomía de Meredy no hacía más que causarle punzadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Sin notarlo sujeto con demasiada fuerza el lápiz provocando que en uno de sus trazos rompiera el papel, su novia pareció notarlo pues cuando dirigió su vista hacia ella, notó que aguantaba su risa.

— Quizá deberíamos intentar otro ángulo — sugirió.

Uno que no lo martirizara todavía más, pensó.

Meredy no se opuso y se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo dándole la espalda, luego se giró ligeramente para mirarlo, su mano izquierda se posó sobre su melena rosácea y la otra quedó a la altura de sus labios, uno de sus dedos estaba atrapado entre estos. Bien, no había sido buena idea, ahora lo que captaba su atención y libido era el bien torneado trasero de su novia.

Como sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha todavía, arrancó la hoja pasada y la arrugó para lanzarla sobre su hombro, tomó su lápiz de nueva cuenta y comenzó de nuevo. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, no podía concentrarse debido a su duro miembro, el cual clamaba hundirse en el cálido interior de Meredy. Ella se levantó aun sonriente y caminó hasta él, le quitó el cuaderno de las manos y lo dejo sobre la mesa previamente dispuesta; apoyó sus rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas y se sentó en su regazo.

— Supongo que debería dejarte examinarme — habló mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo sus tetas haciendo que estas quedaran casi a la altura de su boca — quizás así puedas dibujarme.

Ambos sabían que eso era una mera excusa pero a tales alturas no tenía intensiones de discutir, sin más tomo entre sus labios el rosado pezón de su novia, lo acarició con la lengua y lo mordisqueó suavemente, lo cual provocó ligeros gemidos en la fémina.

El peso de Meredy provocaba una excitante presión sobre su sexo, él llevó sus manos hasta su trasero y lo masajeó sin dejar de chupar sus pechos. Quería torturarla un poco, del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho, y no porque fuera malo sino que le excitaba de sobremanera saber que su novia se mojaba por sus caricias hasta el punto en que le suplicaba penetrarla.

La sujetó de las piernas y se levantó de la silla, decidió llevarla de nueva cuenta al sofá, de modo que pudiera "examinarla" apropiadamente. La colocó de espaldas a él, hizo que levantara su cadera y comenzó a acariciar su sexo.

— Lyon...

Gimió en cuanto deslizó un dedo ya humedecido por sus jugos, Meredy tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos hechas puños, totalmente entregada al placer que le provocaba; besó su espalda provocando que se arqueará haciendo que su dedo entrara todavía más profundo.

— ¿Te gustaría que metiera un dedo más?

Le preguntó al oído mientras su otra mano masajeaba uno de sus senos, pellizcando ligeramente su pezón cada que se introducía de nueva cuenta entre sus pliegues.

— Quiero dos — pidió con la voz jadeante.

El rió complacido. — Eres una pequeña glotona ¿verdad?

Meredy quiso refutar pero él calló su reclamo introduciendo sus dedos medio y anular, el pecho femenino subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, podía sentir la piel de su novia erizarse y sus paredes vaginales contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, señales que le decían que iba a correrse pronto.

— Lyon yo... — la chica jadeó fuertemente — ya estoy toda mojada.

No tenía que ver su rostro para saber que estaba toda roja, ella no era de las mujeres que se avergonzaban fácilmente, sin embargo, pasaba un poco de vergüenza incluso con él cuando comenzaban juegos como el de ahora, pero poco a poco había ido tomando confianza y esperaba llegará el día en que se librara de todas esas inhibiciones.

— Lo sé, has mojado toda mi mano.

— ¡Lyon!

Rió por su reproche, sacó sus dedos de su interior y se quitó la camisa mientras Meredy intentaba normalizar su respiración tumbada todavía en la misma posición. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines, lanzándolos sin mirar a donde, iba a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones cuando las suaves manos de la fémina se adelantaron a las suyas.

— Yo lo haré.

Sonrió y le dejó terminar de desvestirlo, el rostro de su novia se veía aún más hermoso con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, sus ojos verdes no se apartaron de su entre pierna una vez quedo expuesto frente a ella. Meredy pareció tragar duro, estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que hacer algo por él empero, ella prontamente se metió su sexo a la boca. Gruñó de gusto cuando la boca femenina abarcó casi por completo su pene, sorbía con fuerza cada que su saliva se acumulaba.

Su larga cabellera rosada se movía al compás de su boca, debido al movimiento varios mechones cayeron sobre su cara, él los apartó y los sostuvo formando una especie de cola de caballo; aprovechando el agarre, instó a la fémina para que fuera más de prisa, debía admitir que no era una experta pero de igual modo disfrutaba mucho de sus caricias. Se deleitó con la imagen de su novia entregada al cien en lo que hacía, sus ojos se habían tornado un poco llorosos pero mantenían el brillo de pasión que notó desde el inicio.

— Med — gruñó su nombre a duras penas — recuerda que aún no termino de examinarte.

La chica liberó su miembro y se limpió las comisuras de la boca con uno de sus dedos, eliminando los restos de saliva, luego lamió eróticamente el mismo mientras le miraba de forma provocativa.

— Los dos sabemos que no vas a dibujarme.

Esa era la mera verdad pero también había logrado comprender que ella no había tenido interés en que la dibujase, todo fue una artimaña para seducirlo y sinceramente no tendría objeciones si adoptaba ese método para lograrlo.

— Tal vez cuando terminemos.

Quién sabe, quizá pintarla luego del sexo sería interesante, no podía descartar la idea. Meredy se recostó una vez más, boca abajo.

— Entonces date prisa — le pidió mientras se inclinaba, quedando a su disposición.

Por su posición podía apreciar su sexo por completo, estaba completamente mojada y más que lista para recibirlo.

— Estas ardiendo ¿verdad?

No espero a que contestara, Meredy tampoco pareció dada a hacerlo, así que cumplió su deseó y la penetró de una estocada; como había previsto, ella estaba lista para él. Se deslizó con facilidad al tiempo que la sostenía de la cadera con ambas manos. Su novia por su lado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se aferraban a uno de los cojines del sofá que hizo a un lado para hacer espacio.

— D-despacio.

Él se deleitó con la erótica imagen de su novia, sus ojos cerrados, el sube y baja de sus pechos, el ruido de su respiración y el modo en que susurraba su nombre cada vez que entraba hasta lo más hondo de ella.

— Eres tan suave y cálida.

Se inclinó para susurrarle aquello, provocando que su miembro se hundiera por completo en Meredy, deslizó sus manos por sus axilas hasta llegar a sus apetitosos pechos, los masajeo y rosó sus puntas con sus pulgares, todo eso hizo que los bajitos gemidos de ella se convirtieran en sonoros jadeos y algunos gimoteos.

— Quiero...

— Dime cariño — la animó sin dejar de embestir cada vez más contundente. — Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

— Quiero ir arriba.

Apenas lo dijo hizo que se tumbara y tomó el mando por sí misma, era la primera vez que su novia actuaba de ese modo pero sorprendentemente eso no hizo más que excitarlo a un nivel insospechado.

Meredy comenzó a moverse con cuidado, mantenía un ritmo parsimonioso que lograba hacerle sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían al rededor de su pene, en cada estocada. Lyon era por lo general, algo silencioso en sus relaciones pero mientras el exuberante cuerpo de su novia se mecía justo frente a él, se oyó mascullando súplicas y palabras excitantes.

Llevó sus manos a sus caderas por segunda vez, ayudándola a seguir un ritmo totalmente distinto, más rápido y contundente.

— Así, mueve un poco más, Med.

La fue guiando con sus palabras y ella pareció entenderlas a la perfección, pronto lo montaba como toda una experta, como si hubiera logrado encontrar la forma ideal para que sus cuerpos encajaran el uno con el otro.

Meredy se estremecía de placer a cada segundo, sus ojos se notaban llorosos y su voz se tornó un poco ronca. Estaba a punto de correrse y él iba por el mismo camino, ella cerró los ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, completamente ajena a las palpitaciones de su miembro en su interior.

— Meredy — le llamó pero la fémina seguía sumida en su éxtasis — si no te apartas ahora yo...

— Córrete dentro.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, estaba segura pero él no, es decir, habían acordado protegerse durante cualquier acto sexual, al menos hasta que estuvieran casados y desearan tener hijos.

— Quiero que me llenes — colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo besó, tal parecía que no aceptaría una negativa.

Quiso aguantar pero terminó entregándose a ella para llegar al clímax en grandes oleadas de placer. Meredy se retorció y se arqueó mientras decía su nombre, ella también se había corrido. Visiblemente cansada, su novia cayó sobre su pecho, a la altura de su desbocado corazón, él le acarició la espalda y la beso en la coronilla antes de interrogarla.

—¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

— Yo... —la notó nerviosa de repente — he empezado a usar pastillas anticonceptivas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

No era un reclamo pero estaba acostumbrado a que le contará todo, así que se sintió un poco decepcionado.

— Fui al ginecólogo en Magnolia — habló y alzó la vista para mirarlo — tres semanas luego de mi llegada debía tener mi periodo pero tuve un retraso.

Debido a que vivían juntos y mantenían relaciones sexuales desde hacía un año, estaba al tanto del ciclo de su novia, conocía las fechas en que menstruaba y sabía que no era muy común el que tuviera retrasos.

— Estaba asustada — confesó visiblemente culpable — recordé que lo habíamos hecho antes de mi partida y bueno, como fue tan rápido no nos protegimos.

Recordaba ese día, debido a que era consciente de que no la vería en muchos meses había terminado seduciendo a Meredy poco antes de que abandonaran el departamento rumbo al aeropuerto. Él solía tener preservativos en el dormitorio pero aquella ocasión no paró para buscarlo uno.

— Oh mierda — no solía decir malas palabras pero no había otra expresión que pudiera usar para expresar lo idiota que se sentía — Med lo siento.

— No, no es tu culpa — tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla — yo tampoco lo recordé, fue un error de ambos.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — la culpa dio paso a la preocupación — ¿qué te dijo el ginecólogo?

— Al parecer se debió al estrés por el nuevo trabajo — le explicó calmada — pero me recomendó tomar las pastillas por si nosotros... nos dejábamos llevar otra vez.

Aquello debió tranquilizarlo pero lo cierto es que seguía sintiéndose mal por semejante descuido.

— Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta, cariño.

Intentó sonreírle pero solo logró que Meredy frunciera el ceño.

— Fue un descuido pero no paso a mayores — le riño ligeramente — no te martirices.

Lo besó suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, entonces se abrazó a él.

— Pero sabes... — escondió su rostro en el hueco de su hombro — luego del miedo inicial, yo... me ilusione con la idea.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si — volvió a mirarlo, esta vez sonriente — me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo.

— A mí también me gustaría.

No fue capaz de confesarle que él pensaba bastante en la idea, no solo desde que comenzaron a compartir piso sino desde que ella aceptó ser su novia.

— ¿Eso es una proposición? — preguntó jueguetona.

— Tal vez — dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Meredy rió risueña, como cada que él se mostraba coqueto, siempre le había funcionado ser así con las mujeres pero su amada era la excepción, desde que se conocieron fue inmune a sus encantos o al menos lo fue hasta que logró conquistarla.

— Lamento que tu cena se haya enfriado.

Fue hasta entonces que cayó en cuenta en eso, luego de todo el tiempo pasado era seguro que ya la comida estaría fría.

— No lo sientas, fue por una buena causa.

— De todas maneras me apetece cenar ahora.

Él no quería levantarse y mucho menos salir de ella, sin embargo, no podía negar que también estaba hambriento.

— Vistámonos y regresemos al comedor ¿te parece?

La fémina aceptó y fue la primera en levantarse, al inclinarse para tomar su ropa, su semen se deslizó fuera del interior de Meredy, la visión fue totalmente morbosa mas se obligó a apartar la mirada.

— Iré por algo para que te limpies.

Raudo salió del estudio, el baño estaba cerca así que no tardó más de un minuto en ir y volver.

— Toma — le extendió una suave toalla limpia, Meredy la tomó y se limpió dándole la espalda.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos otra vez se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron para comer la cena, la cual recalentaron en el microondas.

Después se acurrucaron en el sillón con una copa de vino cada uno, hablaron un poco sobre lo que habían hecho durante los meses que no se vieron, en resumen todo era tranquilidad hasta que en un descuido Meredy terminó con la blusa mojada debido al mismo vino. Rápidamente se quitó la blusa y la revisó para evaluar el daño, todo sin notar como sus pezones empezaban a notarse bajo el sensual sostén rojo que llevaba, Lyon clavó su mirada en aquella zona sin intentar disimular.

Al notar su penetrante mirada, ella lo miró.

— Podríamos estrenar la cocina.

Aceptó de inmediato aquella irresistible propuesta, cargándola por la cintura mientras comenzaba a mordisquear la punta rosada de su seno aun por arriba de la tela.

— Luego seguiremos con el baño y terminaremos en el dormitorio — le susurró al oído, se anotó una victoria más cuando Meredy se estremeció.

— Espero que no planees hacer lo mismo con la terraza.

La sonrisa divertida de ella se borró en cuanto vio su expresión, odiaría que alguien pudiera ver a su Meredy, sin embargo, era excitante imaginársela desnuda bajo la luz de la luna.

— Deberías escoger unas plantas frondosas si no quieres que nos descubran.

La fémina le espetó con la mirada y rió por ello, a veces era muy fácil jugar con ella, aunque tal vez podría convencerla con un poquito de esfuerzo.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Creo que hay poquisimos fics lemon Lyredys y por eso quise hacer el mio -a pesar de que no me considero buena para este-, además también quise explorar las facetas sensuales de Lyon y Meredy porque -again- creo que casi nadie lo hace uvu**

 **En fin, no me enrollare más porque ya es tarde y empieza a darme sueño sin contar que todavía voy a contestar reviews so XDD mejor dejo cortas las notas XDD**

.

 ** _Respondiendo reviews:_**

 **Chachos Bane:** Morra me alegro mucho que te gustara 7u7r ame tu señor review y todo lo que hay en el. El Gajuvia BROTP siempre tendrá espacio en mis fics morra y que mejor que nuestro Gajeel para animar a la Shuvea 7u7r Gracias por tus lindas palabras me alegras cada que veo un review tuyo :3

 **Bisous:** Creo que realmente a Gray no le desagrado vivir con Juvia, lo que no le gustaba tal vez era el como todos lo sacaron de contexto -sabemos como es de penoso- pero no dudo que de ser necesario aceptaría otra vez. Como la relación de Gajeel y Juvia es una de mis favoritas obviamente tuve que ponerla, claro que sé que Erza conoce a Gray pero a mi nade me saca de la cabeza que Juvia también lo conoce, porque todos sus momentos solo han sido de ellos, es normal que Erza no supiera que tanto se conocen el uno al otro. Me alegra que te gustara un montón el fic *corazón* Gracias por tu review *otro corazón*

 **:** Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te gustara!

 **Diluvio-sama19:** La verdad es que pensé hacer algo bien sad pero tampoco es mi estilo por eso es que al final a Gray no le pasa nada, simplemente se queda como un mal entendido pero ya tenía pensada la escena so no la suavice XDD Gracias por tu review linda! *corazón*

.

 **En fin, basta de cursilerías y sentimentalismos.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo -o quizás no XDD-**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Capitulo 3 (Laxvia)

**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (?) Ok no, simplemente estoy ocupada con asuntos de la vida real y porque son cosas que uno debe atender antes que los fics. En fin, no tengo mucho que decir y mejor dejo leer.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Este OS está dedicado a mi queridisíma** **Ammi, mi tituladora personal,**

 **a la cual amo con todo mi corazón -heart-**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y / o advertencias.**

• Semi UA (Semi Universo Alterno)

• OoC

 **• Paring crack (Laxvia - Aka Laxus x Juvia, además de Gruvia indirecto (?) Tal vez) -¡Leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están! -**

 _.0._

* * *

 **.**

Miró de reojo a la chica que tenía a su lado. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los documentos que inspeccionaba, uno de sus mechones azules se deslizó lentamente de su oreja a su rostro; tan suave como una marea en calma. Apartó la mirada de ella pues de no hacerlo hubiese cedido a la tentación de acomodar aquellas ondas rebeldes.

Esos sentimientos lo venían perturbando desde hacía meses atrás, desde que tuvo que aceptar tomarla como su asistente debido a su ignorancia. Todavía seguía sorprendido de su revelación de aquel día, no porque pensara que era inverosímil sino que su valor lo tenía sorprendido. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil y complicado que era cambiar los lazos sanguíneos por una familia de verdad.

En primera instancia, se sentía culpa por la traición que representaba. Después, aparecía el dolor de saber que no había vuelta de página, que todo lo que viniera posteriormente serían consecuencias de esa decisión y al final, el desconcierto de si todo había válido la pena.

Se preguntó si ella había sentido todo eso, cómo lo había sobrellevado y ante todo, si sentía que valió la pena.

Pero no podía preguntárselo sin sentirse expuesto, ya que, conociéndola como ahora lo hacía, sabía que ella exigiría una respuesta de vuelta y no estaba dispuesto a darla, por lo que, al final tampoco tendría su respuesta.

—Laxus-san —. Su voz de sirena atrajo su atención de inmediato y con extrema facilidad.

La miró y ella comprendió que podía continuar.

—Juvia ha terminado con la revisión de las solicitudes de misiones, ¿quiere que Juvia las acomode en el tablero?

Aquella era una tarea que Mirajane había desempeñado desde la supuesta muerte de Lisanna, pero de igual manera aceptó. La maga de agua le sonrió de vuelta y tomó los papeles para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido sin ser completamente consciente de ello, luego tomó respiraciones profundas para luego mascullar algunas maldiciones.

¿Desde cuándo las cosas en su vida se habían complicado tanto?

Se preguntó estúpidamente, porque sabía la respuesta. La conocía demasiado bien como para dudar por un segundo si quiera.

 _Desde que Juvia Loxar se convirtió en una constante en su vida._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sintió el cosquilleo de su magia en las palmas de su mano, por ello las cerró fuertemente en puños. No debía perder la calma, se recordó. No ahora que tenía una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros.

Pero es que no podía ser posible, era increíble que nadie supiera que significado tenía aquella carta del consejo. Ni siquiera Mira, que era la más experimentada en la burocracia tenía una idea y Levy, quien normalmente resolvía ese tipo de dudas, seguía sin volver de una misión.

Había llamado varias veces a su lacrima móvil pero no hubo respuesta, lo más seguro es que estuviese ocupada con su misión y no podía esperar a que volviera.

—Tal vez podamos llamar a alguien y preguntar — sugirió la albina, lo cual le hizo gruñir.

Hacer eso significaría exponerse como un inexperto y odiaba sentirse así, además, ¿qué clase de maestro no podía comprender una simple carta del consejo mágico?

Sabía que nadie lo jugaría pero de todos modos, se negaba a preguntar algo tan básico.

De pronto el llamado de la puerta los sacó de su conversación, dijo un 'adelante' con voz tranquila, aunque impregnó un tono irritado.

Esperó ver a Levy de regreso pero en su lugar, Juvia entró, con calma y elegancia de la que parecía ser ignorante. Seguida de ella, la figura oscura del dragon slayer de hierro la siguió.

—Laxus-san, Mira-san — saludo enseguida. —Gajeel-kun y Juvia han venido a reportarse.

—¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Mira contrariada.

La maga de agua negó con suavidad, —no, es solo que tal vez el cliente no esté del todo satisfecho.

El gruñido molesto del Redfox fue todo lo que Laxus necesito para comprender a que se refería la maga de agua. Suspiró, ya cansado de que las malas noticias siguieran apareciendo.

—Maestro.

Aquel llamado de la maga del satan soul era solo para para recordarle su asunto pendiente, presionarle y no ser tan terco, ya había agotado sus opciones. Suspiró y asintió, muy a regañadientes.

—¿Ocurre algo Mira-san, Laxus-san?— la vocecilla de Juvia hizo que regresaran su atención a ella, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí. —¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudar?

Normalmente sería algo que no permitiría, mas estaba irritado y un tanto desesperado por lo que cedió. No perdía nada con intentar con ella.

—Estaba mañana llegó esta carta del consejo — empezó a hablar y le tendió dicha carta —, la he leído, pero no termino de encontrarle sentido.

Juvia se acercó al escritorio y él le paso el papel, un tanto resignado. Ella lo desdobló con delicadeza y leyó tranquilamente.

—Entonces ¿Laxus-san nunca había escuchado de la Bendición de Orión? — Juvia le regresó la carta ante su desconcertada mirada.

—¿Sabes qué es? — logró preguntarle, no es que hubiese ignorado deliberadamente su pregunta, solo que de todos los miembros del gremio, ella era la última que pensaría, resolvería su problema.

—Usualmente el Consejo mágico deja la elección de magos clase S a los gremios, como una señal de respeto a su autonomía, pero de vez en cuando el consejo se permite recomendar a algún mago para dicha posición —comenzó a explicar de forma elocuente — a veces esta recomendación está sujeta a un interés del consejo en dicho mago para un futuro puesto en el mismo —tan pronto dijo aquello llevó sus manos a su boca, tapándola casi asustada— eso es último es un rumor que Juvia escuchó, no es algo que ella pueda asegurar.

No pudo evitar que la sorpresa fuera visible en sus facciones, si antes la idea de que fuera la Loxar la que lo salvaría de aquella situación le parecía absurda, ahora parecía irreal.

—¿Cómo…

Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, dirigió su mirada a Gajeel, este se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—En Phantom, la ame on'na ayudaba a José con algunas mierdas así.

Luego de decir eso, Juvia le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Gajeel-kun — le riñó.

—Tapa tus oídos si no quieres escuchar, mujer.

El moreno cerró la boca con irritación, como si se abstuviera de seguir hablando y aumentar el disgusto de la chica.

—Entonces… ¿Sabes como responder esto? — preguntó mirando a la Loxar.

Esta volteó y asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Así concluyeron el asunto. Luego de eso, Mirajane y Gajeel los dejaron solos.

—Laxus-san — llamó en un susurro.

Elevó su mirada hacia ella, dejando la carta en el escritorio. Ella se removió nerviosamente, él encontró aquel gesto como molesto, aunque una parte de él apreció el modo en que su delantera fue resaltada por la presión de sus brazos, los cuales reposaban sobre su regazo mientras sus manos se aprestaban la una con la otra.

Él no se consideraba pervertido, sin embargo, era un hombre y como tal, no era inmune a ese tipo de vistas. Lo que lo distinguía de otros era que sabía disimular sin sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué? — procuró que su tono de voz tampoco dejará ver su sentir. Lo cual también fue exitoso.

—Juvia quiere saber quién ha obtenido la Bendición de Orión.

Mantuvo su vista fija en sus ojos, para cualquiera, aquella pregunta significaría curiosidad, pero el Dreyar era buen observador, siempre se entretuvo observando a sus compañeros de gremio, en el pasado por soberbia y ahora por afecto. Juvia no era la excepción, además, haber participado juntos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos le dio la oportunidad de conocerla sin la influencia de Fullbuster. Por todo eso, sabía que sus nervios eran por otra causa.

—¿Cuántas veces la has rechazado, acuática? — le cuestionó un poco por curiosidad y otro poco por reproche.

Si lo que había dicho era verdad, estaba dejando pasar una gran oportunidad.

La maga de agua suspiró y sus hombros bajaron. — Juvia ha declinado tres veces antes, esta sería la cuarta.

Si bien intuyo que serían un par de veces, no se imaginó tal número. Quiso preguntar el motivo mas eso sería excederse, reflexionó.

—Juvia solo quiere quedarse en Fairy Tail con sus amigos.

La simple respuesta podría sonar conformista para alguien ajeno al gremio, no obstante, la entendía.

—Ya sabes que hacer. —Se limitó a decir y le extendió el documento.

La Loxar asintió y se acercó para tomarlo, así como una hoja y bolígrafo. Mientras ella trabajaba en silencio, se ocupó de otros pendientes menos urgentes. Casi una hora después, Juvia terminó.

—¿Laxus-san quiere revisarlo?

No pensó que fuera necesario, pero su sentido del deber le obligó a hacerlo de todos modos. Si antes el conocimiento de la maga de agua lo sorprendió, ahora se sentía pasmado.

—Laxus-san no creía a Juvia tan hábil, ¿no es así? — no era un reclamo ni indignación, era solo una observación. Lo sabía por la sonrisa sincera que le dedicó.

—¿Porla te enseñó? — no logró abstenerse de preguntar.

La sonrisa se borró al instante, su labio inferior se volvió prisionero de sus dientes y sus orbes azules lo eludieron. Nunca antes había tocado aquel tema con ella o con Redfox, era algo que creía no era de su incumbencia y, además, pensaba que sacarlo a colación podría generar tensión en el gremio. No porque todavía hubiese rencor o culpa, sino porque ese tipo de cuestiones eran demasiado personales y se reservaba para los más cercanos.

Debía agregar que ninguno de los dos ex Phantom hacían alusión a lo relacionado con la organización de su antiguo gremio.

—Si no quieres…

—Juvia se lo contará a Laxus-san solo si promete mantenerlo en secreto.

Su rostro estaba limpio de toda emoción, lo cual le dejó claro que lo que iba a contarle era algo serio que posiblemente ella era renuente a contar.

—Juvia le confió este secreto al maestro Makarov en su momento — confesó — Juvia se lo dirá a Laxus-san no sólo porque es el maestro ahora sino porque Juvia confía en ti.

Nunca se espero escuchar tal declaración procedente de ella, si bien era cierto que existía un lazo fraternal entre los dos no pensaba que llegase a tanto. Sin embargo, se sintió agradecido, de que ella confiase en él, no por obligación sino por elección.

—Habla, acuática.

La maga asintió pero se tomó un momento para respirar y tomar valor, luego fue directa al grano.

—Jose Porla es el tío biológico de Juvia.

Si no fuese por su expresión le hubiese preguntado si era una broma. No dijo una sola palabra durante un par de minutos, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos de manera que pudiera formular las preguntas que atacan su mente. Es que joder, sonaba tan absurdo como una broma de mal gusto.

—Juvia creció en un orfanato desde que nació, debido a la lluvia era relegada por los demás niños.

Antes de que aclarara su mente, la Loxar comenzó a contarla su historia.

—Cuando Juvia cumplió ocho años, recibió una carta de un tío del que no sabía que existía –su voz sonaba vacía – Juvia se emocionó tanto por esa noticia que huyó del orfanato al día siguiente. – La melancolía era visible en sus facciones, – tomó un tren y viajó con la esperanza de que aquel hombre le diera el cariño que nunca había recibido, creía que eso podría parar la lluvia y entonces podría ser feliz.

Podía comprender aquel sentimiento y por ende, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero eso solo eran fantasías de Juvia, cuando llegó a casa de su tío, él no estaba ahí y no se presentó en ningún momento solo envió otra carta donde le decía que se quedara y que él mandaría dinero para los gastos, así como el sueldo de los trabajadores domésticos.

El malestar aumento con cada palabra que decía.

—Juvia se quedó hasta que la gente del pueblo se canso de la lluvia e intentaron atacarla — suspiró una vez más y siguió — Juvia se refugió temiendo lo peor pero entonces el tío José llegó y la rescató. Él le contó sobre su gremio y le dijo a Juvia que era la pieza final que necesitaba.

La observó cerrar los ojos intentando alejar las lágrimas, no sabía porque lloraba y de igual modo la confortó colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Juvia no lo miró, solo continuó.

—El tío José entrenó a Juvia y solía relegarle el papeleo, siempre le dijo que era una preparación para el futuro.

—¿Una preparación para el futuro? — aquella pregunta se deslizó fuera de su boca sin que fuese del todo consciente. Se imaginaba la implicación de la declaración pero su mente parecía rechazar la idea.

—Él quería que Juvia se convirtiera en la maestra de Phantom Lord después de que consiguiese un puesto en el consejo mágico.

Porla siempre le había parecido un hombre ambicioso y ruin, le recordaba a su padre, dispuesto a utilizar a su propia sangre para conseguir lo que deseaba.

—¿Lo hubieses aceptado? — de todas sus preguntas, esa era la que más intriga representaba. Él podía intuir lo demás, no obstante, no la había conocido en aquel tiempo y aún ahora no lo hacía completamente, por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de lo que hubiese hecho.

—A Juvia le gustaría decir que no pero en aquel entonces su tío era una gran influencia en su vida – dijo con voz suave.

—¿Has hablado con él? — no sospechaba de ella, no luego de todas sus demostraciones de lealtad a Fairy Tail, solo quería saberlo.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. — Juvia fue a verlo poco después de unirse, se lo dijo pensando que la comprendería — las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas — pero no fue así, el tío José le ordenó ser su espía y enfureció cuando Juvia se negó, entonces le dijo que ya no era más su sobrina y que no quería volver a verla nunca más.

Deseaba preguntar porqué la había dejado marchar tan fácilmente, empero, el suave llanto de la chica lo retuvo. No era tan desalmado como para hurgar más la herida, sin contar que era algo pasado y ahí debía quedarse.

Por el bien de Fairy Tail, y sobretodo por el bien de Juvia.

Dejó que ella se desahogara, posteriormente se calmó y retomaron el trabajo. Juvia le agradeció al final y se dispuso a marcharse. Antes de que saliera por la puerta le prometió no contar a nadie lo sucedido. La recomendación y el relato jamás volverían a ser nombrados. La Loxar le sonrió por sobre su hombro y se fue.

.

* * *

.

Recordaba la genuina sorpresa del dragon slayer de hierro cuando le cuestionó si tenía conocimiento de aquello, al parecer ni siquiera él lo sabía. Sin embargo, fueron sus palabras las que terminaron por eliminar todo posible duda al respecto.

 _Nunca lo mencionó y te aseguro, chispitas, que nadie lo sabía en Phantom. Por eso tiene tanto sentido, si Porla hubiera dicho que ella era su sobrina, Juvia nunca hubiese sido respetada, si algo se repudiaba más que la debilidad era el consentir a alguien solo por la sangre._

Despejó su mente en cuanto escuchó el suave chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. No levantó la mirada enseguida, debido a sus impulsos pasados. Sin embargo, debía hacer contacto visual en algún momento y él no era un hombre que cediera ante nada ni nadie. Tenía un orgullo y reputación que mantener.

Aquella resolución se esfumó casi instantáneamente en cuanto fue consciente de las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían desde los hermosos ojos de su ayudante.

—Juvia lo siente —dijo con un esfuerzo evite, luego limpió su rostro con la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Estas bien? — se levantó abrupto y se riñó mentalmente por ello.

De igual modo sus pies lo llevaron a su lado, deseaba consolarla con tanto ahínco que dolía. Claro que ya se hacía una idea de la causa de su llanto, siéndolo ella era fácil de deducir.

—¿Te rechazó de nuevo?

La maga negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba respiraciones hondas y pasadas. La respuesta lo desconcertó, ¿eso significaba que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad?

No.

Si estuviera feliz no estaría ahí, llorando fuera de las miradas indiscretas del resto de Fairy Tail.

—Gray-sama quiere a Juvia —habló más tranquila — es solo que…

Quiso sacarle las palabras a la fuerza pero eso solo lo expondría y si terminaba en brazos de Fullbuster, esperaba mantenerla ignorante de su atracción por ella.

Tras un suspiro, y lo que parecieron eternos minutos, ella volvió a hablar. — Es solo que Juvia… se dio cuenta de la verdad —bajó su cabeza, intentando eludir su mirada— Juvia y Gray-sama no pueden estar juntos, no si el motivo es evitar que cada uno se quiebre por la soledad.

Él no lograba entender ese argumento, siempre había pensado que Juvia amaba tan profundamente a Gray que no existía fuerza en el mundo que lograra cambiar ese sentimiento.

—Gray-sama ama a Juvia porque ella lo ha mantenido a flote, porque lo ha apoyado incondicionalmente… porque Juvia rompió la maldición que cree tener — las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, haciéndolo que ella los cerrará para evitar derramar más de ellas.

Eso es todo lo que necesita para comprenderla. Llora porque había cumplido su anhelo más profundo, pero por razones que nada tienen que ver con su persona. Gray no la ama por ser Juvia Loxar, la ama por todo lo que le ha dado. Y eso no la entristecería sino fuera porque todas esas acciones solo fueron hechas con fin de que Fullbuster la viera, a ella, a su persona; para que se enamorará de ella, no del amor que le tenía.

Al final no logró retener el llanto, lo sabía por el inconfundible sonido de la lluvia en el exterior.

—Es la lluvia de Juvia —dijo con voz rota.

Como si necesitara que se lo dijese, pensó.

—Mis rayos… — se acercó un paso más — solo van bien en compañía de la lluvia.

La abrazó con firmeza, tal vez fuera un cabron por sentirse feliz de un resultado tan triste para ella, no obstante, eso solo significa que ahora tenía el camino libre para llegar a ella. Obviamente no sería fácil, tendría que ayudarla a superar el sentimiento que provocaba aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza; tendría que ser su soporte y su salvavidas, empero, estaba bien, se abriría paso a su corazón justo como los rayos se abrían paso entre las oscuras nubes de lluvia. Entonces iluminaría su vida como ella había estado iluminando la suya en poco tiempo.

Y si no llegaba a amarlo, al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberla ayudado a volver al cielo despejado, cumpliendo así, el papel de maestro que deseaba ser.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Lo de "La bendición de orión" es totalmente invento mío, necesitaba algo que revelara la identidad de Juvia y ella estuviese obligada a decir la verdad. Lo de José Porla -Maestro de Phantom Lord- como tío de Juvia es una teoría que les vengo manejando (?) La verdad es que no hay una evidencia que demuestre esta relación familiar y posiblemente el tío ni siquiera que exista pero yo tenía ganas de hacer esto porque me parece interesante.**

 **Otra cosa, sé que ustedes notarán que quise lucir mucho a Juvia, pero ella es mi personaje favorito y esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto, me lo permití porque ella lo vale. Eso y que mi waifu necesita amor -heart-, además no me excedí como en el caso de otros personajes en el fandom, que les dan poderes super tochos (muy excesivos) -.**

 **El Gruvia o lo que explicó sobre el paring, es una interpretación muy muy muy angst del mismo, so, no lo tomen como un ataque u ofensa. Plis (?)**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pudiese tener, escribí todo desde mi celular y pues no es tan bueno como debería :'v además de que acabo de arreglar mi laptop so, no tengo office, por lo que use el online y creo que no funciona tan bien. -Sin contar que chrome no deja de "traducirme" esta pagina y todo el escrito ewe-**

 **En fin ~ contestaré el review que tuve en el cap pasado.**

 ** _Chacho Bane_ : ¡Morra! Mil gracias por tu zukulemto revisión 7u7r ame todo lo que escribiste y ame aún más que te gustara tanto. La verdad tampoco soy tan fan de Titanic, pero es una frase pop y bueno todos nosotros sabemos su contexto 7u7 además siempre que algo de Lyredy zukulemto todo me vale (?). Las referencias de Disney te dejo a ti, así que, te creo todo. Jajaja no sé si algún día haré lo de la terraza pero arriba la esperanza abuelita (?) - es una referencia tonta XDD- También creo que es bastante difícil que Meredy se enamoré primero, además Lyon es una diva y obvii no iba a estar satisfecho hasta hacer caer a la Meredy en sus encantos y obvii eso significa amor -forzado :v- XDD. Te amo morra -solo quería decirlo (?) -**

 **Eso es todo -por fin (?) -**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**

 **P.D. Este 2019 tengo la intensión de actualizar y publicar más frecuentemente, so, esperenlo (?) -si es que cumplo tal propósito :'v-**


	4. Capitulo 4 (Gruvia - Stivia Friendship)

**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (?) Ok no, simplemente estoy ocupada con la universidad y bueno durante el semestre no puedo escribir demasiado ¡pero ya ha terminado! así que puedo volver a publicar.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Este OS está dedicado a mi queridisíma Chachos** **, por ser mi acompañante de las madrugadas e incitadora a escribir más Gruvia y**

 **a la cual amo con todo mi corazón -heart-**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y / o advertencias.**

 **•** Semi UA (Semi Universo Alterno)

 **•** OoC

 **• Pareja canon** (?) **Gruvia**

 **• Paring crack (StinLi - AKA Sting Eucliffe x Lisanna Strauss) -¡Leer bajo su propio riesgo avisados están! -**

 _.0._

* * *

 **.**

Juvia se esforzaba por mejorar cada día, era importante para ella saber que con esfuerzo y dedicación se convirtió en otra persona. Que su yo del pasado solo era un mal recuerdo que solo aparecería en sus pesadillas para desvanecerse al amanecer. Esa era la razón por la que siempre regalaba sonrisas a todo aquel que se le cruzará en el camino. Porque un gesto tan insignificante para algunos era la diferencia en la vida de otros.

Sus amigos, por ejemplo, no dudaban en expresar su alegría con bromas y risas que resonaban casi como melodías. La felicidad siempre reinaba en Fairy Tail, cálida y radiante como una tarde de verano. Eso era lo que más amaba de su familia.

Porque gracias a ellos no tenía que preocuparse por las nubes grises o la lluvia deprimente, ya que sabía que ellos encontrarían el modo de volverlas agradables.

Quizá era por todo eso que era capaz de detectar una sonrisa opacada por la tristeza, de vislumbrar la pena que el amor traía junto con la dicha. Y tal vez era por eso que no dudó en acercarse a Lisanna ese día de tormenta.

No deseaba que ninguno de sus preciados nakamas cayese en el abismo del que Gray la salvó. Ella no creía que fuera lo suficientemente brillante como para guiarla de regreso, no era ese tipo de persona. Sin embargo, sí era el tipo de persona que podía ayudarle a sobrevivir en ese inhóspito ambiente.

Además se lo debía , pensó, porque ella había visto algo que no debió ver. Y a pesar de que guardó silencio se sentía un poco culpable por dejar que Lisanna pensará que estaba sola en aquel embrollo.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que Sting Eucliffe la cautivaría con su amor tan noble por su amiga de cabellos de plata. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que el impulso nació de su propio sentir, de conocer el dolor de la incertidumbre. A pesar de que sabía que Lisanna tenía sentimientos por el maestro de Sabertooth, no tenía el derecho de sacarla de su hogar para llevarla a la boca del lobo —o del tigre en este caso—. Así que decidió quedarse hasta que Lisanna dijera claramente que deseaba quedarse junto a Sting.

Rogue le hizo compañía justo después de que su rubio compañero fuese a dejar a su amada a sus aposentos. Ella recordaba al dragon slayers de las sombras por el mismo motivo que Gajeel. Era difícil olvidar al único niño que vio algo que admirar en su compañero, al menos en sus años de oscuridad. No obstante, resultó incómodo hablar de sí misma en ese mismo período. Claro que si hubiese sido sabedora del desastre que vendría, hubiese aceptado con gusto seguir hablando de sus errores.

Mas el hubiera no existe, tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias de su acto de fe, aceptando la mirada indignada de los hermanos Strauss, la sorpresa y desconcierto de sus otros amigos. Creyó haber estado preparada para ello, se equivocó.

A pesar de que Lisanna había intervenido en el momento preciso y todo pareció resolverse de la mejor manera. Ella guardaba la culpa de la separación de una familia tan unida como la suya. Porque era tan obvio lo duro que era para Mirajane, separarse de su hermana pequeña.

Soltó un suspiro antes de salir del baño del tren, a donde había huido apenas tuvo oportunidad. No quería llorar frente al resto de sus amigos, ya que no creía que tuviese el derecho de hacerlo. Sin contar que odiaría recibir su lástima.

—Juvia no debe molestar a los demás con su tristeza — se dijo en voz alta a pesar de que pudiera ser tonto.

Pero era lo que le daba ánimos cuando no tenía a Gajeel a su lado. Aunque podía escuchar su voz en su mente, diciéndole lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Por ello soltó una pequeña risa, inclusive se masajeo la cabeza, puesto sería esa zona de su cuerpo la que su amigo lastimaría. Todo con el fin de aclarar sus pensamientos pesimistas, esos que brotaban con tanta facilidad como las risas en Fairy Tail.

—Juvia será fuerte — se dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en la ventana del tren.

—Esta bien si quieres llorar.

Dio un brinco al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, y por primera vez en muchos tiempo, no lo miró con el amor que le tenía sino con la culpa que seguía en su interior.

.

* * *

.

—Gray-sama…

Los usualmente vivaces ojos de Juvia lo observaban con tristeza. Su corazón latió con dolor, no le gustaba verla de ese modo, era casi innatural.

—Si quieres llorar yo…

No logró terminar de comunicarle su ofrecimiento, porque seguía siendo torpe en lo que sentimentalismo se trataba, pero quería ser su soporte, su hombro para llorar, justo como ella había sido el suyo en el pasado.

 _Era lo menos que se merecía y quería dárselo._

—Gray-sama es muy amable con Juvia a pesar de que no se lo merezca.

La tristeza ahora no sólo habitaba en su mirada sino en su voz también. Por ello frunció el ceño, no era justo y no lo permitiría.

—Juvia…

—Juvia sabía que habría malas consecuencias si ayudaba a Sting-san, así que debe hacerle frente a esas mismas consecuencias sin miedo.

Un atisbo de determinación luchó para emerger de la oscuridad y así como la luz del alba comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte, se iluminaron sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Por qué aceptaste ayudar a Sting? — soltó rápidamente antes de volver a tragarse el malestar de no formular esa pregunta.

Quería saberlo porque Juvia no era una persona impulsiva, por lo regular solo era él quien provocaba que se lanzará sin pensar. Así que no lograba entender porque es que había accedido a llevar a Lisanna hasta Sabertooth y menos en compañía de su maestro.

—Porque Juvia cree en el amor.

Se sonrojo sin ser consciente del porqué, Juvia siempre declaraba ese tipo de cosas y él mejor que nadie sabía cuan verdadera es esa creencia para la chica.

—Sting-san y Lisanna-san se aman tanto que estar separados solo los estaba rompiendo — siguió hablando, con su vista en el suelo — Juvia no quería que ellos sufrieran más, así que confío en que el plan de Sting-san funcionaría — soltó un triste suspiro antes de volver a hablar. — Pero Juvia no podía dejar sola a su amiga, por eso le exigió a Sting-san que la llevara con él y que si Lisanna-san no deseaba quedarse, las dejaría marchar.

Sonrió ante la confirmación de sus creencias, él sabía que Juvia no sería capaz de abandonar a Lisanna como algunos en el gremio habían dicho. Ella era la clase de persona que defiende el amor pero solo cuando es verdadero. Y si hubiese tenido la mínima sospecha de que Lisanna no correspondía a Eucliffe, lo hubiese combatido con todo su poder.

—Lo único que Juvia lamenta es haber lastimado a Mira-san.

Dio un paso al frente y la tomó de la mano, dándole un suave apretón. Mira podría estar triste ahora pero con el tiempo aceptaría la felicidad de su hermana y volvería a la normalidad. No creía que le tomará rencor a Juvia, Mira no era ese tipo de persona aunque le costaría aceptar que fuese alguien más quién hubiese apoyado a Lisanna.

—Todo va a estar bien — le dijo sin soltar su mano y le sonrió — Yo estoy contigo.

Las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas, Juvia comenzó a llorar y pese a sus nervios, la abrazó y conforto hasta que llegaron a Magnolia. Dejando atrás las nubes grises que su malestar había atraído.

.

* * *

.

No se sorprendió cuando Lisanna despertó ese día y le pidió que la dejase volver a Magnolia, tampoco el hecho de volver a recibir amenazas por parte de todas las hadas, ni siquiera la fiesta que siguió después. Lo único que si le sorprendió fue la proposición de Juvia. Es decir, él mismo se le había acercado para conversar sobre su propuesta, la cual era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Pero nunca imaginó que Juvia le daría semejante invitación.

 _De alguna manera sentía malestar por esas palabras._

—¿Sting-san?

Parpadeó en cuanto la mano de la maga de agua se cruzó frente a su rostro.

— Creo que te no escuche bien. Juvia-san.

Juvia alzó una ceja, confusa ante su respuesta.

—Juvia creía que los dragon slayers tenían un oído extraordinario — mencionó extrañada.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tenemos! — alzó la voz pues su comentario hacia parecer que él no era tan bueno como los otros dragon slayers.

—Juvia dijo que era mejor si Sting-san viene a su habitación — volvió a decir sin inmutarse — para que Juvia pueda mostrarle.

Alzó la cabeza inseguro, ¿aquello no podría considerarse inadecuado? Es decir Juvia era una chica y entrar a su habitación debía ser algo prohibido para él, puesto que no eran amigos todavía. Sin contar que podría malinterpretarse y no deseaba meterse en problemas de ese tipo ahora.

—Los chicos están prohibidos en Fairy Hills pero Erza-san y las otras chicas se quedarán así que Juvia y Sting-san deben aprovechar la oportunidad.

Soltó un suspiro cansino, ese era un buen incentivo.

—Juvia ha convivido con chicos antes y solía dejar a Gajeel-kun quedarse en su habitación antes — comentó con una sonrisa divertida — así que Sting-san no debe pensarlo demasiado.

—De acuerdo.

Si iban a ser socios debía empezar a confiar en ella, se dijo. Ambos se marcharon procurando ser lo más discretos posible. Aunque gracias a su olfato y su oído supo que llevaban compañía.

De igual modo no le mencionó ese detalle a Juvia, él sabía lo que motivaba a su perseguidor y debía admitir que de estar en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

Fairy Hills no estaba tan lejos del gremio, por lo que llegaron pronto. Juvia insistió en que esperará a fuera mientras comprobaba que no hubiese nadie. Él insistió en que estaba seguro de que el edificio estaba vacío pero la terquedad de la chica lo terminó venciendo. Gracias a los dioses, no demoró más de un minuto y pudo entrar. Lo guio directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta en cuanto logró arrastrarlo al interior.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la insana cantidad de peluches de Gray Fullbuster decorando todo el espacio.

—Entonces tú… — trago saliva para lograr hablar. — ¿Tú los hiciste todos, Juvia-san?

—¡Por supuesto!

La sonrisa reflejaba la inmensa felicidad que aquellos peluches le proporcionaban. Sentía un poco de compasión por Fullbuster, no sabía en que estaba metido.

—¿Qué opina, Sting-san? — preguntó al verle callado.

Al mirarla supo que esperaba algo bueno y odiaba la idea de no encontrar una forma de elogiarla.

—Se ven realmente bien.

Eso no lo podía negar, las costuras eran perfectas y contaban con gran parecido al mago de hielo. Así que no importaba que tan escalofriante fuera debía tener ese talento a su disposición.

—Realmente quiero algo así para Sabertooth.

Se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión referente a su negocios. El cual había nacido por mera casualidad pero que esperaba fuera beneficioso para los dos, aunque debiese guardar el secreto de la participación de Juvia.

Luego de una hora ambos establecieron los términos que consideraban necesarios, Juvia se levantó al ofrecerle un té y se marchó, dejándolo solo en compañía de los muñecos. Tal vez fuera una idiotez pero se sintió observado por ellos, los escalofríos que sintió lo hicieron levantarse del sofá donde había estado hablando con Juvia.

—De verdad que esto es espeluznante — dijo en voz alta solo para que el silencio no siguiera atormentándolo.

—¿Eso significaba que Sting-san también cree que Juvia es espeluznante?

Se sobresalto asustado al escuchar la voz de Juvia a sus espaldas. Estuvo tan perturbado por su decoración que olvido prestar atención a su entorno. Giró lentamente, rezando porque no hubiese lágrimas en su rostro. Juvia estaba estoica, manteniendo una postura recta a la fuerza y eso lo podía notar al ver la blancura de sus manos enroscada en las agarraderas de la bandeja que sostenía.

—Yo…

Cerró la boca sin saber que decir, no tuvo intención de herirla, simplemente es que no sabía que pensar. La maga de agua lo rodeó y retomó su asiento, sirviendo el té que le ofreció minutos atrás.

Suspiró y se reunió con ella en el sofá.

—No creo que seas espeluznante, Juvia-san.

Sus ojos azules se enfrentaron a los suyos, vacíos y heridos. Al parecer no le creía.

—Lo que es un poco escalofriante es la cantidad de peluches que tienes aquí.

—¿Por qué?

A pesar de que no la conocía a profundidad, supo que realmente ignoraba lo excesiva que era su colección. Sopeso un momento si era correcto que fuese él quien le explicase la razón. No obstante, él la había herido así que se lo debía como compensación.

—Creo que Gray-san podría asustarse al ver tantos… artículos de él mismo — inició con todo el tacto que poseía, — podría pensar que más que amor, lo que sientes por él es una obsesión.

Juvia no pronunció palabra, su mirada recorrió su habitación y entonces se pudo percatar de su malestar.

—Cuando Juvia era pequeña pasó incontables días cociendo Teru Teru Bozus — comenzó a explicarle, con voz plana, — esperando que su lluvia parara, pero no funcionó.

Él sabía esa parte de la historia gracias a Rogue, que debido a su admiración por Gajeel Redfox, la había conocido también.

—Cuando Juvia conoció a Gray-sama y fue derrotada, pudo ver el cielo despejado — volvió a mirarlo y siguió hablando, esta vez más alegre. — Juvia encontró la felicidad gracias a Gray-sama.

Viendo su sonrisa, era capaz de sentir la intensidad de sus sentimientos por el mago de creación de hielo. Aunque eso no le aclaraba el meollo de su conversación.

—Juvia creyó que en Fairy Tail podría olvidarse de la lluvia pero Gray-sama estaba ausente tanto tiempo que empezó a sentir angustia y el cielo se nublaba al instante. — Sus manos se frotaron la una con la otra hasta que las cerró en puños sobre su regazo. — Entonces Juvia comenzó a tejer peluches de Gray-sama, justo como tejió los Teru Teru Bozus en su infancia y eso alejó las nubes y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía varias docenas de ellos — la vergüenza opacó fugazmente su felicidad pero no duró demasiado — cuando Juvia quiso deshacerse de ellos no pudo, porque su compañía la ayudaron mucho y les tomó cariño.

No podía comprender del todo sus motivos pero sí de algo estaba seguro es que no había malicia alguna en ella. Era solo una chica con un trauma del pasado que intentaba seguir su vida sin que este se la estropeara. A pesar del tiempo, su temor seguía vivo y aquellos muñecos eran un amuleto que la mantenía a flote. Debía admitir que le conmovía ver ese lado suave de ella.

—Además Juvia no podría tirar nada que le recordase a Gray-sama — admitió con un sonrojo que resultaba algo gracioso a comparación de sus palabras anteriores.

Rió entre dientes, Juvia era divertida a su inusual forma de ser.

—Gray-san es afortunado por tenerte — admitió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, entonces posó su mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos con malicia fraternal. — Solo explicarle todo antes de que se desmaye de la impresión.

—¡Sting-san esta arruinando el peinado de Juvia!

Se quejó al tiempo que sus mejillas se inflaban de manera infantil. Logrando un mohín de lo más adorable.

—Gray-san ni siquiera lo notará.

Su risa aumento en cuanto la maga intentó alejarse y su cabello terminó aun más alborotado, dándole un aspecto demasiado gracioso. Juvia lo miró molesta pero mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ella aprovecho para mojaron con su magia, lo que hizo que la chica rompiera a reír. Y ante aquella situación, solo pudo acompañarla.

.

* * *

.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de carmín, él y Juvia se percataron de cuánto había avanzado el tiempo. Si no supiera que Lisanna era comprensiva y que había tenido la genial idea de contarle con anterioridad, sobre su intención de negociar con Juvia, estaría preocupado por dejarla sola.

Juvia insistió en acompañarlo de vuelta, puesto que deseaba despedirse de su amiga como correspondía, así que dejó de insistir luego de un segundo intento. Apenas la puerta principal del edificio de dormitorios se abrió, se percató de que su acosador seguía cerca, lo le hizo sonreír con ironía. Juvia no era la única que hacía cosas que podrían alterar a su interés amoroso.

—¿Sting-san?

—No es nada — respondió antes de que su silencio inquietara a su amiga.

Era raro darse cuenta de que ya empezaba a pensar en ella de esa forma, pero era tan entretenida y amable que era fácil tomarle cariño. Se inclinó deliberadamente hacia su rostro, Juvia alzó una de sus finas cejas y su oído captó de inmediato como se acercaba con paso apurado.

—Recuerda, dile lo que me contaste y estarás bien.

La maga de agua se veía completamente confundida pero de igual modo beso su mejilla y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, evitando por muy poco, terminar congelado.

Y mientras seguía corriendo, la sonrisa satisfecha no se borró de su rostro. De hecho, pensaba que no se borraría en un tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Sus dientes rechinaron por la fuerza de su mordida, sus puños se cerraron con igual intensidad y podía sentir la tentación de activar su magia Devil Slayer solo para asegurar su triunfo.

—¡Esto no es lo que Gray-sama se imagina!

Pero no podía ir tras el dragon slayer de la luz cuando Juvia estaba frente a él con una expresión de angustia tan grande. Era doloroso verla así, por ello, respiró profundamente y se tranquilo lo máximo que fue capaz.

Ya luego arreglaría cuentas con Sting Eucliffe.

—¿Te hizo algo?

La pregunta salió con un tono que no pretendía, sonaba dura y acusatoria. Tal vez por su anterior enojo.

—¿Gray-sama estaba preocupado por Juvia?

Claro que ella no lo había tomado de esa forma, seguía sorprendiéndolo el que lo conociera tan bien. Era capaz de notar cuando su frialdad se deslizaba sin que lo deseara y además, de intuir cuál era su verdadera intensión.

—Estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí dentro y no confío tanto en ese sujeto.

Porque hacia veinticuatro horas fue capaz de robarse a una de sus compañeras de gremio y ahora se fugaba con Juvia a su habitación y se quedaba horas en su compañía. Era demasiado sospechoso.

—Sting-san es una buena persona — le aseguró con una sonrisa, una que no tuvo el mismo efecto que las cotidianas. — Él y Juvia están empezando a hacerse amigos — se notaba ilusionada por la idea y la culpa se asentó dentro de sí.

A veces sentía miedo al pensar que ella se cansaría y buscaría a alguien mejor, pero Juvia seguía demostrándole lo puro que era su amor y eso le hacía un nudo en el estomago. Porque deseaba dejar desbordar sus sentimientos por ella pero se sentía tan incómodo y asustado de estos que se había tomado un tiempo para acostumbrarse a emociones tan intensas que no experimento hasta ahora. Se preguntó tantas veces cómo es que ella abrazaba tan fácilmente su amor por él, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza y no dejándolo ir. Temía nunca ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—¿Gray-sama esta molesto porque Juvia invitó a Sting-san a su habitación?

La preocupación no se vislumbraba en su expresión pero si en sus ojos, él sabía leerlos bien. Seguramente su silencio la hizo asumir esa idea, que a final de cuentas no era tan falsa.

—A mi nunca que has invitado — le reprochó lo más indiferente que fue capaz, aunque el calor en su rostro le dejaba claro que estaba más que sonrojado.

La tentadora boca de Juvia se abrió de sorpresa, como si no hubiese caído en ese detalle y ahora se diese cuenta. Solo que aquella expresión se fue tan rápido que se sintió decepcionado.

—Eso es porque Juvia no quiere a Gray-sama en su habitación — le dijo con una calma que hizo a su corazón doler. —Gray-sama dijo que él ha estado en casa de Lucy y en la habitación de Erza-san porque son sus amigas — su declaración le trajo el vago recuerdo de ese día tan distante.

Fue años atrás, durante una misión que hicieron juntos y que ella aprovecho para interrogarle sobre su _relación_ con Lucy. Todo porque el estúpido de Natsu gritó a los cuatro vientos que lo había encontrado en la casa de la maga de espíritus estelares. En aquel entonces ese cuestionamiento le molesto y se justificó aclarando que también había estado en la habitación de Erza, porque es amigo de ambas chicas y no había nada detrás de ello. Juvia confió en sus palabras seriamente y al parecer, se mantuvieron en su memoria desde entonces.

—Juvia no quiere ser una amiga para Gray-sama — declaró con decisión — es decir, Juvia es feliz estando con Gray-sama como su amiga pero eso no es lo que quiere.

Ahora estaba nerviosa, esperando que él no reaccionará mal ante sus deseos. Y la verdad es que solo eso bastó para que todo rastro de celos se esfumaran y solo quedase la calidez de su amor.

—Ya te lo había dicho — susurró mientras se regocijo al sentir como su piel se erizaba por su contacto y sus ojos lo miraban con tanto anhelo, — eres más que una amiga para mí, tú… — ignoró el calor de su rostro obviamente rojizo, porque si quería llegar a corresponderle tenía que empezar a caminar. — me perteneces.

—Gray-sama… — las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, conmoviéndolo profundamente. —¿acaso Juvia esta soñando?

Ella empezó a pellizcarse, intentando despertarse de un sueño que creía tener, cuando esa creencia esta más alejada de la realidad. Tomó su mano y ella regresó su atención hacía él, expectante ante su actuar. Deslizó la manga de su abrigo, dejando descubierta su piel lechosa, se sentía cálida y suave en contraste a la suya. Se detuvo antes de sucumbir a la tentación de seguir descubriendo más de su cuerpo.

Enfrió la yema de sus dedos y empezó a recorrer su antebrazo, guiado por las finas líneas azules que apenas se vislumbraban en su piel. Esas que alguna vez transportaron su sangre hacia él, salvándolo de la muerte y sentenciándolo sin piedad a un mundo sin ella.

Sintió su piel erizarse con cada centímetro que avanzaba, levantó su rostro para ver su expresión. Era una mezcla de regocijo y nerviosismo, justo como esperaba de ella.

—¿Y bien? — le sonrió orgulloso de las sensaciones y expresiones que le había provocado.

Era justo que él tuviera su venganza, luego de tanto tiempo.

—Juvia…

Parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro y eso borró su sonrisa, reemplazándola por una expresión preocupada.

—¡Juvia no está soñando! — exclamó por fin, como si no pudiese creerlo y ahora ya disfrutara de todo lo que sucedía.

—Entonces… ¿ya puedo entrar a tu habitación?

Tal vez la estuviese presionando demasiado pero saber que tantas personas estuvieron en aquel lugar prohibido para él, lo hacía sentir excluido por primera vez desde que la conocía. Y odiaba esa sensación, odiaba sentir como carcomía su interior dejando solo amargura.

—Solo si Gray-sama promete no pensar mal de Juvia.

—Nunca voy a pensar mal de ti, Juvia — le sonrió para darle más confianza, al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas supo que lo había logrado. — Te lo prometo.

Juvia se sonrojo aún más, se preguntó si alguna vez iba a dejar de sonrojarse cada que él le dejase ver su amor por ella. Esperaba que no, le gustaba ver su rostro rojizo por su causa, ya que aunque sonase mal, le alimentaba el orgullo masculino. Juvia le tomó de la mano y lo guio por los pasillos de la residencia, admitía que todo era normal y sencillo, a comparación de sus fantasías acerca del lugar. Se detuvieron al final de uno de los tantos pasillos, la puerta no tenía ningún distintivo pero Juvia abrió la puerta por lo que, sin lugar a dudas, esa era su habitación.

Conforme la puerta se abrió, sintió un poco de pánico e incomodidad. Ya estaba al tanto de la manía de la maga por adornar cosas con su imagen pero aquello era un nuevo límite. Sin darse cuenta, Juvia tuvo que halarlo para que se adentrara a la habitación, sin embargo, se quedó a dos pasos de distancia de la puerta, la cual fue cerrada por la chica.

Oyó un suspiro resignado y se sintió el hombre más cruel del mundo. Como si todos sus rechazos anteriores no hubiesen sido suficiente ahora la estaba juzgando y faltando a su promesa. Todo frente a ella.

—Juvia…

Quiso acercarse a ella pero lo esquivo y se dirigió al sillón beige que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Él la siguió, inseguro de como actuar.

—Sting-san ya le había advertido a Juvia que esto pasaría.

El que volviese a mencionar al maestro de Sabertooth le produjo otra oleada de celos, porque sus palabras le hacían pensar que el dragon slayer le advirtió sobre una cuestión que no era asunto suyo.

—Juvia se disculpa si su colección le ha parecido escalofriante a Gray-sama — Lo miró con ojos acuosos, los cuales podía notar, luchaban para no derramar lágrimas. — ¡Juvia jura que no es lo que parece!

Negó con la cabeza y le tomó la mano una vez más, solo que esta ocasión la cubrió cálidamente.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Juvia, yo…

Entonces fue ella la que negó, con más fuerza y lo miró con determinación.

—Juvia quiere que Gray-sama lo sepa, porque es algo importante.

Ella casi nunca insistía en algo, era complaciente con él, tanto que, cuando no quería hablar de un tema o cuando no deseaba saber más de lo debido, dejaba de insistir. Por ello, entrelazo sus manos y asintió. Preparado para cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Y así le explicó el origen de aquellos muñecos de algodón, de su pasado y de sus sentimientos.

Fue duro pero soportó el malestar que el escuchar las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas causaron. En aquel entonces no habría podido ofrecerle lo que ahora sí, empero, el desasosiego que su amor generaba en estos momentos era inevitable.

—Lo siento — se disculpó a pesar de que no tenía sentido.

—Gray-sama no tiene porque disculparse con Juvia, después de todo, en aquel tiempo él no la amaba y a Juvia le hubiese dolido más ser aceptada por lastimar que ser rechazada sinceramente.

Lo sabía pero de igual modo deseaba disculparse.

—Ahora que me tienes, ¿crees que puedas deshacerte de algunos?

El valor que requirió hacer la pregunta fue enorme, pero lo hacía para protegerla. Porque se notaba su renuencia a contar sus motivos y si dejaba que las personas sacaran sus propias conclusiones solo la lastimarían.

—Juvia lo ha pensado pero no quiere tirarlos a la basura — la sola idea le causaba tristeza y eso se vislumbraba en su rostro. — Y Juvia odiaría dejarlos a merced de sus rivales en el amor.

El que siguiera con esa idea le causaba gracia e indignación a partes iguales. Ya que por un lado era gracioso que pensará que tenía a cientos de mujeres detrás suyo, cuando la mayoría lo veía de mala manera debido a su hábito de desnudarse. Y por otro, era increíble que pensará que alguna otra mujer podría llegar hasta su corazón cuando ella lo estaba ocupando y lo había ocupado durante mucho tiempo ya.

—Puedo deshacerme de ellos por ti — ofreció puesto que, para él, sería casi un alivio.

—¿Gray-sama haría eso por Juvia? — el brillo de sus ojos era prueba irrefutable de lo feliz que la hacía su ofrecimiento.

Eso lo alegró también.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Gray-sama es tan amable!

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre de él. La sostuvo para que ninguno terminará en el suelo pero a consecuencia, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, el uno del otro. Al notarlo, ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente, mas no se movieron. Quería besarla, ahora que estaba despierta y que estaban solos, pero no sabía si ella esperaría algo más de él, algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparado. Aunque quisiese estarlo.

—Juvia esperará a Gray-sama el tiempo que sea necesario. — le dijo con voz baja, mientras le sonreía de forma cálida. Resultando en su inigualable sonrisa.

Amaba que supiera lo que quería decirle sin que tuviese que hablar, porque así podía avanzar a su ritmo y amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—No te desmayes, ¿quieres?

Le pidió con una sonrisa antes de tomar sus labios con lentitud. Ya antes los habían probado y su sabor era amargo, por el dolor de haberla perdido. Ahora sabía tan dulce que no podía dejar de besarla, no sin temer que aquello fuese una fantasía. Juvia rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo incitó a continuar. Llevó sus manos a su cadera, manteniéndola firme contra su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor que comenzaba a elevarse entre sus cuerpos. Mientras más la besaba sentía que no tenía suficiente, quería hacerlo para siempre. Y ese pensamiento, que lo hubiese asustado en el pasado, ahora significaba esperanza.

Su libido clamaba su cuerpo, quería acariciarla de la forma más íntima, como muchas veces lo había soñado pese a su vergüenza. No obstante, no podía, no hasta que lo suyo fuera oficial y definitivo. Por ello, separó sus labios de los suyos y la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo. Juvia tenía los labios rojos y hinchados, se veía tan tentadora que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no llevarla a la cama.

—Deberíamos regresar — su voz sonó ronca incluso para sus propios oídos.

Obviamente Juvia no quería irse pero aceptó al recordar a Lisanna. Tomó un respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, aquella habitación era una trampa y no quería terminar sucumbiendo a la tentación. Por tanto la sacó rápidamente del lugar, tomándola de la mano hasta salir del edificio.

Cuando soltó su mano, Juvia la cubrió con la otra y las posó en su pecho. Sabía que aquel gesto la había enternecido y al soltarla estaba decepcionada.

—Algún día no voy a soltarte más — le prometió con un semblante decidido y se deleitó con otra radiante sonrisa en respuesta.

Por ahora se conformaron con volver juntos al gremio, en un cómodo e íntimo silencio. Luego despidieron a Lissana y Sting quienes volvían a su gremio a celebrar su relación y la integración de la Strauss. Ellos se quedaron bebiendo y conversando hasta altas horas de la noche. Y bajó la luz de la luna él acompañó a Juvia de vuelta a Fairy Hills y se besaron de nuevo, cubiertos por las sombras que guardaban en secreto su naciente amor.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Esto es una continuación de mi fic "Who I want to choose" por lo que si necesitan más contexto pues les recomiendo que lean esa historia. Sin embargo, les advierto que es un StinLi casi en su totalidad, solo tiene toques de Gruvia y muy indirecto, por lo que si no les agrada la pareja pues no lo hagan compa (?)**

 **Pasando a esta historia y al Gruvia, debo decir que quería darle una explicación más lógica al porqué de la colección de peluches de Juvia. Puesto que a principios del manga, durante una de las OVAS se vio la habitación de Juvia y esta era lo más normal del mundo y sorprendentemente para el OVA de 413 days ya era un museo de Gray, no pude evitar pensar que podría haber un poco de historia tras este cambio tan drástico, no es que sea algo que me moleste pero me gusta hacer este tipo de indagaciones.**

 **Otra razón por la que quería hacer este fic es por la amistad entre Sting y Juvia ¡me encanto! realmente en el otro fic no lo aborde mucho pero tuvieron un algo que me gusto y por ello tuve que desarrollarla en esta historia ¡ahora se han convertido en una de mis brotps predilectas! jajaja**

 **En fin, eso era todo ¡esperen un par de historias más durante los próximos días y meses! (?)**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
